THE FENTON CHRONICLES
by LooneyAces
Summary: When Danielle finds a ghost hunting weapon while the trio cleans up Sam's attic, Ida Manson tells the story on how Jack Fenton's father Harry Fenton saved her from ghosts and a madman when she was young. Now join Harry in 1948 has he helps Ida after ghosts are unknowingly targeting her and stops the man behind all this during Fenton Works' early ghost hunting days. DPxMCU.
1. Prologue: Finding of the Tetrahedron

**LooneyAces here with another Danny Phantom story, part of the crossover series of Danny Phantom and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It's not in the crossover section because it only involves fighting ghosts and the days before Danny Phantom. Anyway, it may be a Danny Phantom story, but it doesn't involve our favorite trio. Instead, this will focus on Jack Fenton's father, Harry Fenton, who was mentioned and seen in my other stories of the series, and Ida Manson, in the late 1940's, after the war. Anyway, the first chapter will show our beloved trio and it takes place before the events of GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its characters, they belong to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman, and because it's a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, I do not own the MCU and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios and Stan Lee.**

Prologue: Finding of the Tetrahedron.

[January, 2015]

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani had arrived at the attic of Sam's mansion. They waved their hands to clear the dust.

"Explain to me again, why are we cleaning your attic again, Sam?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"Because my mom wants me to sort out grandma's belongings. It's starting to take up space in here. As well as throw anything that we don't need anymore." Sam replied.

"Okay. Besides, we might find something interesting here." Dani said.

The four starts sorting out and cleaning up the attic. They found antique furniture, books, and clothes Sam's grandmother had years ago. As the four continue to work in the attic, an elevator door opens, and an old lady riding a scooter approaches them. She was wearing a pink sweater, a long purple dress, and glasses. She had white hair and blue eyes. She is Sam's grandmother Ida Manson.

"Grandma, I didn't expect you to be up here." Sam said.

"When it comes to my things my dear, always expect me." Ida said before Sam resumes cleaning.

"Hello Grandma Manson." Danny said.

"Hello Danny. How are you?" Ida asked kindly.

"I'm fine. I gotta say, you have some interesting stuff up here." Danny replied.

"Well, it brings me back memories." Ida said.

"Hey, Grandma Manson, what's this?" Dani said as she holds what appears to be a ghost hunting weapon.

The ghost hunting weapon doesn't look like the current ghost hunting weapons that Fenton Works have. This one looks old, 1940s old and it looks like a pistol.

"Looks like a ghost hunting weapon." Danny said as he grabs the weapon and observes it.

"Why do you have this grandma?" Sam asked.

"My God..." Ida gasped.

"What is it, Grandma Manson?" Tucker asked.

"I remember the day I got this." Ida said.

"What are you talking about grandma?" Sam asked.

"Danny, you've heard about your father's father, right?" Ida asked.

"Yeah. Harry Fenton. He died before Jazz or I were born." Danny replied.

"What if I told you he saved me from a ghost and madman when I was young?" Ida asked.

"My grandfather helped you?" Danny asked in shocked.

"You kids better grab some seats, cause this story is gonna be long." Ida said before beginning the story on how she knew Danny's, Jazz's and Dani's grandfather Harry Fenton.

* * *

[January, 1948]

It was a dark, gloomy and rainy day, and at an underground tomb at the South American country of Peru, the locals were in distress. One man has enter the main room where there was an elderly man standing in front of a tomb.

"¡Hay fantasmas aquí afuera, son reales y van a por él!" ( _"There are ghosts out here! They're real! And they're coming for it!"_ ) a young Peruvian man said.

"Que vengan por ella." ( _"Let them come for it."_ ) the older man said.

"Pero estos fantasmas disparan rayos de sus manos." ( _"But these ghosts shoot rays from their hands."_ ) the younger man said.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a ghost ray hits the younger man, killing him instantly. The ghosts then reveal themselves. They were glowing green with a hive mind. They had arms and legs with razor sharp red nails, wearing some dark green and black armor, black semi masks on their heads and glowing red pupiless eyes, and mouths that show their razor sharp teeth. Suddenly, standing at the door was a man. It wasn't a ghost, it was a regular human being. He was wearing a dark coat and black pants and a hat, like if he was some type of gangster.

"It has taken me a long time to find this place. I've heard of the many ghosts tales." the man said in an American accent. "You and I both know about the paranormal, that ghosts are real and their place called the Ghost Zone. You, along with myself and another person share a vision, and that we have something in common."

"I am nothing like you." the older man said.

"Off course not, but other people thinks that we're crazy, when we all know that ghosts are real, and what you are hiding is known to be a science." the man said.

"What you're seeking from the ghosts is a legend." the older man said.

"Then why did the ancient people and ghosts made such effort to conceal it?" the man said before opening the tomb. It was empty except for a glass pyramid, which the man grabs. "The Tetrahedron was the artifact of Clockwork's Tower." the man said before dropping the pyramid, which shatters. "It cannot be buried, but I know I'm getting close."

"I cannot help you." the elderly man said.

"I know, but maybe the Harvesters can change your mind, starting by killing the people at the nearby village." the man said referring to his ghostly allies. "The Harvesters. They're from an unknown dimension in the Ghost Zone. They have a hive mind, but I made a truce with them, and they are brutal and serve me. There's no need for innocent people to die."

The elderly man points towards a wall at another room, which shows a craving of a ghost.

"Clockwork. The Master of Time. A very powerful ghost." the man said.

Suddenly, one of the Harvester ghosts use its telekinesis powers to remove a large chunk of the wall, where the hole reveals a wooden box. The man grabs the box and looks at the elderly man and ghost allies before opening the box to reveal a glowing pyramid known as the Tetrahedron, having a green substance inside, making the room glow a bright neon green.

"Incredible. After all these years, I have finally found it. Have you ever seen anything like this?" the man said.

"Not ordinary men." the elderly man replied.

"Exactly." the man said as he closes the box and starts walking towards the exit.

"Fool! You can't control or harness its power. You will end up in the Ghost Zone once your ego gets the best of you!" the elderly man said.

"I doubt that." the man said before he pulls out a gun and fires at the old man, killing him. He then turns his attention to one Harvester ghost. "Now, time for the next target. Get the girl."

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Took a reference to the beginning of The First Avenger. The Tetrahedron will act like the Tesseract in a way and the Harvesters will act like the Chituari as well. What do you think? Who's the girl? Who's the man? What does he need this Tetrahedron for? We'll find out. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission and Client

**mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Fanfic920: Yes, this is a parallel to The First Avenger and Agent Carter. Some of the characters might appear.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: A New Mission and Client.

It was a beautiful day at the small town of Amity Park, Minnesota. At one particular apartment-like building lives a young 30 year old man. He had messy black hair, icy blue eyes, and a good muscle built. 30 year old Harry Fenton maybe an ordinary man, but he is much more than that. Harry is a scientist, engineer, businessman, and founder of Fenton Works, which is a ghost hunting and research company. Harry is also a good friend to the well famous inventor and businessman Howard Stark, the founder of Stark Industries. During World War Two, which ended 3 years earlier, he, along with Stark, worked on various government projects, including the Manhattan Project, which created the first atomic bomb, Project Rebirth, which gave birth to the well known super soldier and war hero Captain America, and helped the Strategic Scientific Reserve fight against HYDRA. He also helped Stark constructed the second shield of Captain America, and after the war, Stark and himself located the Tesseract, which had been lost in the Atlantic Ocean after Captain Steve Rogers, who is known as Captain America, disappeared. After war, he would help his good friend and S.S.R. agent Peggy Carter stop Whitney Frost. But, for Harry, he is well known for his research on the paranormal, the dimension that ghost researchers have come to called the Ghost Zone, and the Halfa Theory, which he believe it is possible for a person to be a half human-half ghost hybird, which he calls a Halfa. Many people thinks he's crazy for they believe ghosts aren't real, but Harry is dedicated to his research, he had some clients who had dealt with ghost problems of their own, which he neutralized them all, and he has proof that ghosts are indeed real, and his past clients believes him. Anyway, Harry has started his day when one of his assistants walked through the front door.

"Good morning, Harry." the man greeted.

"Good morning, Tommy." Harry greeted.

Tommy Mitchell is a young assistant for Harry. Like his boss, Tommy is also fascinated on the paranormal and the so-called Ghost Zone. Harry noticed Tommy was holding multiple files.

"I see you have files. Any ghost related news?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Something odd happened at Peru last night." Tommy said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Tommy then set a few black and white pictures of a glowing pyramid.

"This is the Tetrahedron. Have you heard of it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. The Artifact of Clockwork's Tower. No human or ghost is a match for it, except for the ghost known as Clockwork. The Tetrahedron acts like the Tesseract in a way." Harry replied. "What happen to it?"

"It's been stolen." Tommy asked.

"Who would steal the Tetrahedron. Do you know how dangerous it is? It's power is unmatch for." Harry said. "Any reports on who stole it?"

"The local people at the nearby village reported seeing multiple ghosts, neon green, red pupiless eyes, razor sharp teeth, brutal beings. And interestingly, there was one person there with the ghosts." Tommy replied.

"One person? Did they get a good look?" Harry asked.

"No." Tommy replied.

"All right, we'll send a few of our scientists there to investigate, and contact the S.S.R.." Harry said before he gets up and heads for his lab, which is at the basement.

"What else you have for me?" Harry asked.

"We have a new client. A Izzy Greenberg contacted Fenton Works yesterday." Tommy replied.

"Izzy Greenberg? Isn't that the guy that invented that machine that swirls cellophane around deli toothpicks?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's the guy." Tommy replied.

"It's a good invention. I saw it at a inventors convention." Harry said. "Anyway, why does Mr. Greenberg needs us for?"

"His daughter has been attacked by ghosts for the past three days. Mr. Greenberg had managed to somehow thwarted them off. One of our past clients knew him and told him that he should contact us." Tommy replied.

"How old is she?" Harry asked.

"30, sir." Tommy replied.

"So, same age as me. Did Mr. Greenberg leave a description on the ghosts?" Harry asked.

"Interestingly, the ghosts reported describes the ones in Peru." Tommy said.

"Well then. Let's put the ghost threat level to red." Harry ordered.

"You think there's a connection?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. That's what we gotta find out." Harry asked. "Okay, let's call everyone in, contact the S.S.R., and then we'll head for the Greenbergs and meet our client. Where's Bauer?"

"He's still on his vacation at South America. He won't come back till tomorrow." Tommy replied.

"All right. Let's get to work." Harry replied.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Ida's surname is not Manson here because she'll have to meet her future husband, who's last name is Manson. Also, if you can't picture Harry, look at the story's cover photo. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Client

**Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Client.

Harry was driving his car to the Greenberg's place. After getting the address, he gets some of his Fenton equipment before heading there. He arrived at the address. The place is a huge mansion. Harry has been to some of Howard Stark's mansions, but nothing like this. The grass was greener, there was a huge garden, and a fountain at the entrance.

"Just like Stark." Harry said.

Harry parked his car at the front of the entrance, before climbing up the stairs and knocked on the front door. A few seconds later, a butler answered the door.

"Good morning, sir." the butler said in a British accent.

"Hello. I'm Harry Fenton of Fenton Works, Mr. Greenberg called me about a ghost problem." Harry said.

"One moment. Please wait here." the butler said before leaving to find his boss. A few seconds later, he reappeared. "Mr. and Mrs. Greenberg will now see you, sir."

The butler took out Harry's coat and hat before he guides Harry to the mansion's living room. It was fancy. There was expensive furniture, expensive antiques, and a large fireplace. There were two people sitting on their chairs reading books. One of them was a older gentleman wearing a business suit while there was a older woman wearing a purple dress. The man then noticed Harry. He closes his book before getting up from his seat.

"Mr. Fenton, thank you for coming." the man greeted, shaking Harry's hand. "I'm Izzy and this is my wife, Susan."

"Ma'am." Harry greeted as he kissed Susan's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Fenton." Susan greeted in a kind voice.

"Please sit." Izzy guided Harry to one of the chairs.

"Thank you for calling me. Umm, I understand you have a ghost problem." Harry said.

"Yes. I never thought ghosts were real. I thought you and one of my associates were crazy, but I was wrong." Izzy said.

"That's understandable. Anyway, can you explain what happen?" Harry asked.

"It happen three days ago. My daughter Ida was in her room and visiting us when it occurred. I walked in after I heard her scream. There was three green ghosts going after her. I was able to get those ghosts away from her but they have been after her again for the next two nights." Izzy asked.

"One of Izzy's associates recommended that we called you. Can you help?" Susan asked.

"I will do whatever I can to repel this ghost problem." Harry said.

"Thank you." Izzy said. "Mr. Fenton-"

"Please, call me Harry." Harry said.

"Harry... Ida is our only daughter. Our only child for that matter. She is a treasure to me. She may be 30 years old, but she'll always be my baby girl. She more than my invention, my wealth, this house." Izzy said.

"Mr. Greenberg, I'll do whatever I can to protect her." Harry said. "Anyway, is your daughter here?"

"No, but she should be arriving back soon." Izzy replied.

"Okay, while I wait, do you mind if I bring my equipment inside and check the crime scene?" Harry said.

"Go ahead." Susan replied.

A few minutes later, Harry brought his briefcase and went up to Ida's bedroom, with Izzy watching. Harry opens the briefcase to reveal his numerous Fenton ghost gadgets. Izzy was impress with Harry's inventions.

"These inventions. They're incredible." Izzy said. "I saw you at that inventors convention a few years ago. Gotta say, you're inventions are nice."

"Thank you." Harry said as he grabs one device. "Your invention is pretty good too."

"Thank you." Izzy said with a smile.

"Okay, this device will detect for any signs of ectoplasmic signatures. Ghost can leave traces of it. It's like looking for traces of radiation, uranium, blood, etc." Harry said before starting scanning the room.

"Is it true that you work with Captain America during the war?" Izzy asked.

"Captain Rogers? Yes. He was a good man. It's a shame when he disappeared while fighting against the Red Skull and HYDRA. He had a future ahead of him. But at least he saved the world and stopped HYDRA." Harry replied.

"Anyway, I'll let you do your business. My wife and I will be back at the living room." Izzy said before leaving Harry to do his job.

Harry starts using his device to scan for any traces of ectoplasmic signatures or ectoplasm. Harry had managed to find a sample of ectoplasm on a piece of broken glass and got a sample of it before heading downstairs.

"Well, I found some traces of ectoplasm. Got a sample of it." Harry said.

"What's ectoplasm?" Susan asked.

"It's a green substance found on ghosts. It's mainly ghost blood." Harry replied.

The butler suddenly appear in the room.

"Sir, your daughter has arrived." the butler said.

"Excellent." Izzy said.

Suddenly, a young woman, about Harry's age, walked in the living room. She had short black hair, blue eyes. She was wearing red jeans, a black sweater, black boats, red gloves, red lipstick and a red beanie. Nevertheless, she was very pretty.

"Harry, this is my daughter Ida. Sweetheart, this is Harry Fenton of Fenton Works." Izzy introduced.

"Ma'am." Harry said as he kissed Ida's hand, making her blush.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Fenton." Ida said.

"Please, call me Harry." Harry said.

Everyone then took a seat in the living room while Ida takes a look at Harry.

'He seems handsome.' Ida thought.

"Ms. Greenberg-."

"Call me Ida." Ida said.

"Ida... I like to hear your account on what happen." Harry said.

"Well, it happen three days ago. I was preparing to go to sleep when I felt that something was behind me. I look behind and I saw this... ghost. Three ghosts! I didn't know what to do. I was in total shock, so the best thing I did was scream. Good thing my father came to save me, but this has been happening again and again." Ida said.

"Please Harry, is there anything you can do?" Susan asked.

"Well, Ida, you're in a unfortunate situation. It would be a bad idea to stay here or your house. These ghosts will come back for you. Definitely can't stay at a friend's place either." Harry said.

"Well, where can my daughter stay?" Izzy asked.

"I have one suggestion. I have a underground bunker, serving as both an anti ghost bunker and a bomb shelter. It's called the Fenton Ghost Bunker. It's located in the forest outside of town. I got both Fenton Works-S.S.R. personnel down there, anti-ghost weapons and equipment, ghost containment cells, as well as bedrooms, a kitchen, bathrooms and a living quarters. She'll be safe." Harry suggested.

"I didn't know you had personnel." Izzy said.

"My personnel works for Fenton Works, but most of them are also agents and scientists from the Strategic Scientific Reserve. I'm not only the founder of Fenton Works, a ghost researcher, hunter, and a scientist. I'm also the head of the S.S.R.'s Ghost Research Division." Harry said.

"Impressive." Izzy said.

"How come Ida can't stay at your place?" Susan asked, making Harry chuckled.

"It isn't polite for a man or lady to stay and sleep in the same place alone with someone of the opposite sex if they're not married. Not to mention I'm Catholic. I'm a traditionalist, I like to keep it that way." Harry replied.

"That's understandable." Izzy said.

"Anyway, that's the only suggestion I got." Harry said.

"Well, I guess I can stay there. Hey, who knows, we might get to know each other and be friends." Ida said.

"Then it's settled." Harry said.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Glad to know that my daughter will be in safe hands." Izzy said as he gets up and shakes Harry's hand.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. And that's the introduction to young Ida and Sam's great-granddad, Izzy, which he was mentioned in the episode 'Attack of the Killer Garage Sale'. And I think we all know where we've seen the Fenton Ghost Bunker before. Anyway, please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Knowing each other and ghosts

**Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Knowing each other and ghosts.

Ida has just settled in at one of the bedrooms at the underground Fenton Ghost Bunker. The room was very simple, which Ida doesn't mind. There was a simple bed, drawers, closet, carpet and a private bathroom. After unpacking her stuff, she goes into the living quarters while passing Fenton Works and S.S.R. personnel along the way. The living quarters was also simple. A coffee table, carpet, couches and recliners, a fireplace, and a piano. Ida approached the table where there was a book. She picks it up and reads the label, which turns out to be the Holy Bible.

"Are you Catholic?" Harry said, startling Ida.

"Oh Harry, you scared me." Ida said.

"Sorry." Harry apologized.

"It's okay, and to answer your question, no, I'm Jewish." Ida said as she sets the Bible down.

"Oh, I'll provide you with a Torah." Harry said.

Harry and Ida looks at each other eyes for a moment before Harry broke the silent.

"Umm, how are you settling in? Do you need something to eat or drink?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Ida said as she takes a seat. Harry was about to leave until Ida said...

"I could use some company."

Harry then sat in another chair across from Ida.

"So, what got you interested in ghosts?" Ida asked, which Harry chuckled.

"My family has a very odd history. It all started during the Salem Witch Trials. My ancestor, John Fenton-Nightingale, was interested on witches instead of ghosts, so the Fenton family has always had an interest in the paranormal. I got into ghosts because believe or not, I was scared of ghosts when I was a kid. But my mother always told me that if I can face my fear, I can do anything. That's when I started learning about the Ghost Zone." Harry replied.

"Ghost Zone? What's that?" Ida said, now interested on the paranormal and ghosts.

"Suddenly interested?" Harry asked.

"Well, at first I thought people were crazy to believe that ghosts are real, but after what happen to me, I now wanna know about these spiritual beings." Ida asked.

"The Ghost Zone is an alternate form of reality, a realm that is essentially the home to all the ghosts, and made entirely of ectoplasm." Harry replied.

"Do you know what it looks like?" Ida asked, now really interested.

"I had some theories, like how it looks like, stuff like that. I saw different artist impressions. It wasn't till '45 that some of my theories were confirmed." Harry replied.

"What happened in 1945?" Ida asked.

"Two months after the war and HYDRA's defeat, I captured my first ghost in this very bunker. I never thought that day would come. Anyway, before I captured it, I thought all ghosts were evil. That was prove to be false once I captured it. He cooperated, was friendly, and even volunteered to give me some samples of his ectoplasm, which explains why my weapons work." Harry replied.

"What theories were confirmed. Did he tell you how this Ghost Zone looks like?" Ida asked.

"To answer your first question, the theories the ghost told me that in one of my theories that got correct is that there are huge differences between the native and the newly developed ghosts from Earth, in other words, ghosts of the deceased. Natives are created from pure ectoplasm with no obsession and is fully mastered with all the standard ghost powers but can be ranged from weakest to strongest while the new ghosts from Earth would take years to get used to being dead and have an obsession that ties them back to their original home, not to mention they get sent to the ghost zone if they have unfinished business. Once that's complete, they then either go to Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. Another theory I got right is that there is no limit to the Ghost Zone. And the last theory is that every ghost has a lair, or a door, which the ghost can customize according to his or her needs." Harry replied.

"And the Ghost Zone?" Ida asked.

"What the ghost told me about it's appearance almost match my description. Greenish blackish sky, floating doors, but he also said floating islands, lairs, and other locations. We don't know how it looks like in person, but maybe someday, mankind will see the Ghost Zone with their own eyes. Remember this is a science that mankind still don't understand." Harry said as Ida sees and picks up a file.

"Halfa Theory? What's that, a ghost theory?" Ida asked.

"It's one of my latest theories. This theory is where it's possible for a human to become half ghost. Half Human-Half Ghost, or a Halfa as I like to called. Being a Halfa, a person gets ghost-like abilities. In other words, you're half dead." Harry said.

"That's impossible, people can't have ghost powers." Ida said.

"It's possible. If a person gets enough ecto-radiation infused in his or her DNA, then that person gets ghost powers." Harry said.

"And how can you prove that?" Ida asked.

"That's a question that will remain unanswered for now. Maybe some day, when technology gets more advanced, then that question gets answered. Even if I have ectoplasm samples, I don't want to take the chances." Harry said.

"Oh." Ida muttered.

"Anyway, what about you? What do you do for a living?" Harry asked.

"Despite being rich, I work at a hospital. I'm a nurse." Ida said.

"Amity Park General?" Harry said.

"Yes." Ida replied.

"How come you don't work for your family's business?" Harry asked.

"I don't care about my family's wealth, but I do wanna help my father out. I wanna to make money on my own first." Ida asked.

"You're different." Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ida asked.

"I always thought that rich girls would always prefer rich men than a nice person, like myself. And likes money. But you are not like them. You prefer your own personality, and I can tell you don't take nonsense from anyone. I like that about you." Harry asked.

"Um, thanks." Ida said as her cheeks turn pink. "I heard through the newspapers that you worked with Captain America, is that true?" Ida asked.

"Yes. Howard Stark and myself were part of Project Rebirth. Stark may have built his shield but I was the one that added the iconic star and stripes. Captain Steve Rogers, he was a good man." Harry said.

"I met the guy once on one of those USO tours." Ida said. "It's a shame that he disappeared. He's a hero."

"He sure is." Harry said. "Anyway, since you are now my client, I need to lay down a few rules. Main rule, you cannot tell anyone, even family and friends that ghosts are indeed real."

"Why? You have proof that they're real and that you're not crazy?" Ida asked.

"I don't want to cause panic and chaos around the world, and government interference. I even told the S.S.R. to keep it secret. Only my past clients and my personnel knows that they're real. As well as Stark and Agent Carter. I showed them the ghost." Harry replied. "The government might try anything to destroy the ghosts and the Ghost Zone, or captured them to dissect them molecule by molecule."

"Oh, but what about that ectoplasm sample you took?" Ida asked.

"I asked the ghost. I just use a shot needle. No need to dissect a deceased person." Harry replied.

"Oh." Ida muttered.

Harry then told the rest of the rules before saying...

"Well, Ida, I need to get back to work. I'll bring you something to eat and drink later on. It was nice talking to you." Harry said.

"You too." Ida said.

With that Harry left and Ida stays in the quarters to listen to the radio.

'He's nice. Maybe I could help him out. Maybe we'll get along just fine. I hope we can defeat those ghosts.' Ida thought.

Harry was walking towards his research area when he thought about his new client.

'Ida seems nice, and pretty. Maybe I could use her help. Maybe we'll get along just fine. I will protect her.' Harry thought.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Harry's Halfa Theory will definitely come true, one person who will use his powers for bad, and two, who will be his descendants and uses them for good and will have an impact on the world. Anyway, please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Preparing for an Adventure

**corazonscuro2016: Yep, Harry is not like his son Jack.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Preparing for an Adventure.

Ida woke up early morning. She stressed her body before heading out to the living quarters, still dressed in her nightgown. She arrived at the living quarters where she sees Harry taking a sip of coffee while working on a new invention.

"Good morning, Harry." Ida greeted, which she startled Harry.

"Oh, Ida, you're up early. I wasn't expecting that." Harry said.

"I couldn't go back to sleep." Ida said. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay." Harry said. "So, did you get a good night sleep?"

"Yes. At least I feel safe here." Ida replied.

"Good. As long as these ghosts won't come after you here, you can get some peaceful sleep." Harry said.

"Looks like you didn't." Ida said, noticing how tired Harry is.

"I was busy." Harry said.

"Well, hopefully, you can get some sleep." Ida said.

"Anyway, I will be heading out to investigate these ghost sightings, gets some clues and where they will strike next." Harry said.

"I'm coming with you." Ida said.

"What?! You can't. You're my client. I gotta keep you safe." Harry said.

"Please, you can't keep a girl like me here. I will persuade you." Ida said, crossing her arms.

Harry looked at Ida and from the look of her eyes, she means serious business.

"Okay, You can come with me and we'll deal with this case together, but we need to stay close." Harry said.

"Excellent." Ida said with a smirk.

Suddenly, one of Harry's assistants walked in the room.

"Mr. Fenton. Doctor Bauer has arrived." the assistant said.

"Excellent, send him in here, Tracy." Harry said.

Suddenly, a older gentleman enters the room. He was wearing similar clothing to Harry, had hazel eyes and short brown hair. Manfred Bauer has been one of Harry's experienced scientists in Fenton Works.

"Harry." Manfred greeted.

"Manfred. How was South America?" Harry asked.

"It was good. I heard what happened in Peru. Too bad I wasn't able to head there." Manfred said.

"Don't worry about it. Fenton Works and S.S.R. personnel are already on their way." Harry said. "By the way, this is my new client Ida Greenberg. Ida, this is Doctor Manfred Bauer."

"Pleasure to meet you." Ida said shaking Manfred's hand.

"Ma'am." Manfred greeted.

"Anyway, Ida and I were about to go out. Ida decided to join on my little adventure and case to catch these ghosts that are going after her." Harry said.

"Good luck." Manfred said before heading home.

Harry and Ida then went to a different room where there was a lot of weapons and inventions.

"Wow, that's a lot of inventions you created." Ida said.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Anyway, since you decided that you want to join me on my ghost hunt, there is no way I'm gonna let you be unarmed." Harry said as he grabs a anti-ghost gun. "Should a ghost try to attack you, use this." Harry said as he hands the gun to Ida.

"Thanks." Ida said.

"I'm not done." Harry said as he grabs a flower. "This is a Blood Blossom. It may be an ordinary flower, but it's actually a anti-ghost repellent. A blossom for the lovely lady." Harry said, handing the blossom to Ida, which she blushed at Harry's last comment.

"Um.. thanks." Ida said still blushing.

At that moment, Tommy came in with some files.

"Harry, I got a lead on this ghost case." Tommy said.

"Excellent, what's the lead?" Harry asked.

"I've been looking through data and files, and I noticed that there's been some strange activity taking place at an Isodyne laboratory outside of town." Tommy said.

"Again with Isodyne?" Harry sighed, which Tommy just shrugged.

Isodyne Energy, later known as Isodyne Manufacturing Corporation, is a development laboratory dedicated to fuel initiatives in the 20th century. It had a history of being investigated by the S.S.R. and Harry helped his friend Peggy Carter with a case recently on stopping Whitney Frost.

"Ever since Carter, Jarvis. Wilkes, Sousa, the S.S.R. and I got Whitney Frost to justice for that crazy Zero Matter incident, I've been trying to convince the S.S.R. to keep a close eye on that company." Harry said.

"I heard about Isodyne. They got top security. How are you gonna get in there?" Ida asked.

"I know somebody who works at that facility. We can go there right now, ask him if we can get clearance for tonight, and if accepted, we might find some ghosts." Harry asked.

"What about the connection to the incident in Peru? Someone has the Tetrahedron." Tommy asked.

"We'll find it. Who ever has it, I'm pretty sure he wants our client." Harry said.

"Why would this person send ghosts after me?" Ida asked.

"I don't know. That's what we're gonna find out." Harry said. "All right, we should get going."

* * *

Meanwhile, the man from Peru has returned home, carrying the wooden box. He heads down to the basement, where he has his own lab. He place the box on a table before opening, the room emitting neon green. He then noticed that he's not alone. He turns to see five Harvester ghosts standing near him.

"Harry Fenton has the girl, now his client. You all now have a new mission. Get the girl, and kill Harry. You all know what to do." the man ordered.

The ghosts screeched loudly before going intangible and flew out of the room as the man grabs his phone to make a phone call.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. What's gonna happen? Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Preparing for Isodyne

**mikaela2015: Thank you ;).**

 **Kimera20: Thank you ;).**

 **Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Preparing for Isodyne.

At his lab in his basement, the man is about to do an experiment on the Tetrahedron, hoping that he can use its ghost energy and harness it for his own ghost weapons.

"Are you ready Doctor Hollands?" the man asked.

"This machine requires calibration." Doctor Anton Hollands said.

"Are you sure the conductors can withstand the energy surge long enough for transference? Just asking, we're not HYDRA, but imagine the power we can have." the man asked while looking at tales and legends on the Tetrahedron.

"This ghostly artifact, I'm not sure about its power in person. I've heard the tales though." Hollands said.

The man then grabs the wooden box and sets it on the table. He then opens it and the light from the Tetrahedron makes the whole room emit neon green. The man then grabs a pair of clamps and use them to grab the glowing green pyramid. He then places the Tetrahedron in the machine's isolation chamber.

"Do it." the man ordered.

Hollands then starts the process to harness the Tetrahedron's energy.

"10... 20... 30... 40... 50... 60... 70 percent and stabilizing." Holland stated, making the man impatiently approached him.

"I don't care about safety, doctor. " the man said as he sets the device to 100 percent.

At that moment, the Tetrahedron glow brighter before it release some of its energy, which traveled through a group of wires and cords before some of it appear and flowing around the room and ceiling before it disappeared into a small device, which the man noticed.

"As I expected. We've harnessed the energy doctor." the man said.

"The energy is stable. It can power all of your weapons." Hollands said.

"Excellent. Fenton thought his weapons and inventions were good, think again. And I got the power of Clockwork. It's a shame that he'll have to die and his client will not have a good future." the man said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was driving his car to the Isodyne facility, with Ida in the passenger seat and Tommy sitting in the back.

"So whose this guy you know at Isodyne?" Ida asked.

"His name is Nicolai Tesla." Harry replied.

"Oh, just like that inventor." Ida said.

"That's Nikola Tesla." Tommy corrected

"Oh sorry. Got confused." Ida said.

"Don't worry Ida, you're not the only one." Harry said. "Anyway, I knew him at one point during the war. He's know for his obsession with technology. Funny, his colleagues and ourselves gave him a nickname as a result. Anyway, Doctor Tesla might be able to get Fenton Works and the S.S.R. clearance for tonight. We have to be able to strike the ghosts at the place where they are gonna strike." Harry said.

"Why would they attack a lab?" Ida asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"And me?" Ida asked.

"There is a high chance these spooks will be going after you, but do not worry. I will protect you." Harry said.

Moments later, the three arrived at the large Isodyne facility. The three entered the reception room where the receptionist recognized Harry.

"Harry Fenton. Good to see you again." the receptionist said with a smile.

"Hello Claire. You look lovely today." Harry said.

"Thank you." Claire said.

"Is Nicolai here?" Harry asked.

"He's on the third floor." Claire said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Harry, Ida and Tommy then went to the third floor of the laboratory before stopping Ida near the doorway.

"Okay, Ida, before you meet him, I got to let you know some things." Harry said.

"Which is?" Ida asked.

"Doctor Tesla is a incessant braggart." Harry said.

"What does that mean?" Ida asked.

"He has a tendency to shout out his plans before he has a chance to finish them." Tommy replied.

"And go by his nickname that I mention earlier." Harry said.

"Which is?" Ida said, raising an eyebrow.

"Technus." Tommy replied.

"Classic, for a guy that is obsess with technology." Ida said.

The three then walked in a lab where they find Doctor Nicolai 'Technus' Tesla working on an experiment. He had long black messy hair that makes him look like a mad scientist from a movie, and he was wearing square-shaped shades, a white science coat and green safety gloves.

"Technus." Harry called, which got Nicolai's attention.

"Ah, Ghost-Man, good to see you again." Nicolai, or 'Technus', said.

"Nicolai, we discuss this." Harry said regarding that nickname.

"Sorry, you know me, Technus. Anyway, what can I do for you?" Technus asked.

"I need you to convince your boss that Fenton Works and the S.S.R. needs all clearance to the facility tonight." Harry said.

"Why?" Technus asked.

"You heard of the recent ghost sightings here?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I heard. My co-workers won't stop talking about it." Technus replied.

"I believe they're going to strike here next, I don't know what, but they're after my lovely client over here. Oh, Technus, this is my client Ida Greenberg. Ida, this is Doctor Nicolai Telsa, aka Technus." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you." Ida said.

"A pleasure." Technus said. "Anyway, I'll talk to my boss about it. He should be able to say yes. After all, he was among those to witness a ghost sighting."

"Excellent." Harry said before looking around the lab. "I see you're up to something."

"Yes, I, Technus, am going to create a incredible invention that will change the world!" Technus said with pride.

"What's this?" Ida said holding a glass that contains a brown liquid.

"That's chocolate milk." Technus said.

"Oh." Ida said.

"Anyway, I, Technus, will talk to my boss and I'll call you on the verdict." Technus said.

"Excellent. Anyway, I'll see you later, Technus." Harry said before Ida, Tommy and himself left.

* * *

Minutes later, Harry, Ida and Tommy were back at the Fenton Ghost Bunker. Tommy went to work with his colleagues while Harry and Ida were going through Harry's weapons and devices that he invented.

"All these weapons are capable of defeating a ghost, like the Fenton Pistol that I gave you." Harry said. "All these weapons fires a powerful ecto-energy ray."

"And all of the energy came from that ghost you captured, right?" Ida asked.

"Correct. Once I collected the ectoplasm, I use it to harness the energy that was in it. Ectoplasm maybe ghost blood, but it has all the powers the ghost had." Harry replied.

"Impressive." Ida said until she noticed a hose that connects to what looks like a metal back pack. "What is this thing?"

"Oh, that's the Fenton Trap Pack. It's design to trap ghosts, but that's a prototype." Harry replied as Ida grabs the device.

"Whoa, I thought this was gonna be heavy. What metal is this made out of?" Ida asked, amazed at how light the Fenton Trap Pack is.

"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent. It's also indestructible, so any ghost, no matter how strong it is, won't be able to escape. Heck, Captain America's iconic shield was made out of vibranium." Harry replied.

"How come this isn't a standard issue metal?" Ida asked.

"That's the rarest metal on Earth. Howard Stark discovered the metal in Wakanda, Africa. What you're holding there is some of the vibranium I have." Harry replied.

"And what got you to create this?" Ida asked.

"Do you know how I captured my first ghost?" Harry asked.

"No, you never told me how." Ida replied.

"I used a vacuum cleaner." Harry said.

"No, get out." Ida laughed.

"It's true." Harry said. "Anyway, we gotta get seriously armed. On to the Fenton weapon's vault." Harry said as he opens the vault where Ida sees assault rifles and cannons. "If we get clearance at the Isodyne facility, then we're gonna need to be heavily armed. These Fenton Assault Rifles and Fenton Heavy Assault Rifles are perfect for the job. These guns were based of the HYDRA weapons that the S.S.R. got a hand of after their defeat. I took a couple of them to see if I can convert them into a ghost hunting weapon."

"And you succeeded as I see." Ida said. "Was HYDRA really that bad?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. This is HYDRA we're talking about. At least they're now destroyed." Harry replied.

While Harry and Ida were in the weapons vault, Tommy was working with Fenton Works and S.S.R. scientists on new ideas for another weapon when the phone rang.

"Fenton Works." Tommy answered. "Oh, hey Technus... Yes... Oh that's great... I'll let Harry know. bye."

Tommy then heads to the Fenton weapons vault where he finds Harry showing Ida his equipment.

"Harry, I just got a call from Technus, we got clearance." Tommy said.

"Excellent, Tommy, call the S.S.R. and Manfred. We're going on a ghost hunt." Harry said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Didn't expect Human Technus, huh? Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Ghost Attack at Isodyne

**mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Ghost Attack at Isodyne.

Harry, Ida, Tommy, Manfred and several S.S.R. agents has arrived at the Isodyne facility, armed with Harry's ghost hunting weapons. It is late at night, and the facility is clear of its personnel, with the exception of its security guards.

"So why exactly this time at night?" asked one random agent.

"Ghosts tends to be more active at night." Harry replied.

"So what's the plan?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, we're gonna scout every inch of the facility, including the boiler rooms that are underground. Manfred, you lead your team on the upper floors. Agent Wells, you lead your team at the lobby and the first underground levels. Tommy and I will lead the lowest underground levels and the boiler rooms, and of course, my client will stay with me." Harry explained.

"Okay, let's split up." Manfred said while carrying a briefcase.

"What's with the briefcase?" Harry asked.

"More weapons just in case." Manfred replied.

With that everyone split up. Manfred leads a group of S.S.R. agents through the upper floors, weapons drawn.

"See anything?" one agents asked.

"Nothing." another agent replied.

"How are are we suppose to know if a ghost is near?" the same agent asked.

"You'll know." Manfred replied.

Manfred and the agents then entered a large room where there was a group of men and the Harvesters waiting.

"Ghost!" the S.S.R. agents hollered.

"Wait!" Manfred said as he approached.

"Doctor Bauer, what's going on?" an S.S.R. agent asked.

Manfred ignored and approached the men and Harvesters. He then open the briefcase to reveal ghost hunting weapons that the agents don't recall being built by Harry.

"Where did you get those weapons?" an agent asked.

"Do you know about what happen in Peru?" Manfred asked.

"Some manic stole some ghostly artifact and ghosts that describes the ones that are floating in front of us was there." an agent replied.

Manfred then points one of his guns at one of the agents.

"Well, I know who the person is." Manfred said before firing an ecto ray, which vaporized the agent instead of what a ghost ray is suppose to do.

The remaining agents tried to drawn their weapons, but Manfred single-handedly killed the remaining agents by firing the ghost energy from the Tetrahedron before facing his men and the Harvesters.

"You all know what to do." Manfred said.

The Harvesters screeched loudly before heading for their targets.

"Take me to it, and the rest of you, kill anyone on sight." Manfred ordered the men.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry, Ida and Tommy were at the boiler room. It was very dark and noisy.

"Anyway signs of ghosts, Tommy?" Harry asked.

"Nothing here." Tommy said.

Suddenly, they can hear the agents shouting "Ghosts! Ghosts!" before ecto fire is heard.

"We got action! Ida, stay close behind me!" Harry said.

Harry, with Ida behind him, and Tommy ran towards the battle between the Harvesters and the S.S.R. agents. Harry was about to charge, but had to get behind a wall as one of the Harvesters tried to blast him with an ecto-energy ray.

"It's those same ghosts that tried to attack me." Ida said.

"Mr. Fenton, we're pinned down!" an agent hollered.

"Contact Agent Wells and Bauer!" Harry ordered.

"Harry, what do we do?!" Tommy asked.

Harry managed to get a peak to scout how many ghosts are there. The Harvesters continued to screeched loudly while firing ghost rays or attacking and killing several S.S.R. agents.

"You think you all can cover me?!" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Tommy replied.

Harry was about to charge, but Ida grabbed his arm.

"Harry, please be careful. Promise me you'll come back for me." Ida said before blushing after what she just said. "Not that way."

"I'll be back. I promise." Harry said.

Harry then did the Sign of the Cross before telling his colleagues...

"Cover me!"

Harry then charged towards the Harvesters and started shooting ecto-energy rays from his Fenton Assault Rifle while Tommy and the agents started firing to cover him. The Harvesters responded by screeching and started firing ghost rays back. Harry fired his assault rifle and managed to hit some of the ghosts before taking cover at a support beam as one ghost tried to blast him.

"Agent Williams! You're gonna need this!" Harry said as he threw a Fenton Heavy Assault Rifle at a S.S.R. agent while still hiding at the beam.

Harry then grab two Fenton Grenades unlocking the pins and threw them at the Harvesters. The grenade exploded, taking out some of the Harvester's limbs before turning into ectoplasmic goo. Harry then grabs a knife, with the tip of it covered in a liquid from a Blood Blossom. He charges towards the Harvesters. Harry leaps over a crate before stabbing one Harvester ghost screeching in pain from the result of the Blood Blossom liquid before being vaporized. Harry then slices another Harvester before grabbing his Fenton Assault Rifle and fired the remaining ghosts.

"And that is how you handled these evil ghosts." Harry said.

Ida then ran to him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ida asked.

"I'm fine, Ida." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Ida asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Ida. I told you, I promise." Harry said. "Anything on Agent Wells and Manfred?"

"They're taking fire from ghosts and a group of men." the agent replied.

"A group of men? The mastermind must be here." Harry said.

Before anyone can take action, one Harvester ghost appear, making Ida scream in terror.

"HARRY!" Ida screamed.

Harry didn't have time to react as the ghost sliced parts of Harry's back, making him scream in pain as Tommy blast the ghost.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent Wells and his men were engage in a fire fight against some Harvester ghosts and a group of men.

"Who the heck are these people?!" one agent asked.

"I don't know. Just keep firing at them and take down these spooks!" Wells said.

They then spot Manfred heading towards the enemy.

"Oh here comes Bauer." Wells said.

However, their hopes drops as Manfred fired his Tetrahedron energy weapons at the agents, killing them all, including Wells.

* * *

Back at the boiler room, Ida and Tommy were helping Harry get back outside. He was badly injured and bleeding badly. They then spot Manfred with a group of men.

"What's Manfred doing, and who are those people?" Harry said.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

"Manfred!" Harry said.

Manfred then saw Harry and gave a slick grin, which Harry noticed as well as the weapons and briefcase.

"Manfred... where did you get those weapons? Who are these people?" Harry asked.

"Always deluded as always, Fenton." Manfred said before firing his ecto-pistol, killing some of the agents that were behind Harry and his group, forcing them to take cover.

"So, you're the mastermind! You're the one with the Tetrahedron!" Harry yelled in anger.

"Correct, Harry! I'm the one with it. I now have the power of Clockwork!" Manfred said.

"Why are you doing this?! Why you want my client?!" Harry asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. And as for you client, I have plans for her once she's in my hands." Manfred said as one of his henchmen fires a pistol at a nearby gas pipeline, which caught fire. "Let's see if you can protect your client, your friends and yourself. After all, your future is in the balance."

Manfred, the Harvesters and the henchmen leaves the group and escape the facility themselves. The gas lines continue to catch fire, making its way to the main gas tank.

"We have to get out here. And you have to get to the hospital!" Ida said.

"This place is gonna blow!" Tommy said.

With that, an injured Harry, Ida, Tommy and the remaining S.S.R. agents making their way to the exit. They managed to get out just before the facility explodes. Afterwards, Ida and Harry got in the car and Tommy drove as fast as they can to the hospital.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. What do you think? Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Harry's Past

**Sorry for the long wait. I was looking through my other stories to fix misspelling and grammar errors. Also, major announcement. I have already completed the first 4 chapters and the prologue of my upcoming story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN, which that will be published on April 3, 2017.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thanks. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Don't worry, it happens. :)**

 **Here's chapter 7 eeverybody.**

Chapter 7: Harry's Past.

Amity Park General Hospital wasn't too busy tonight. Nurses were either working on their files or doctors checking on a few patients. Suddenly, the entrance doors suddenly opened and Ida and Tommy barged in, helping a injured Harry Fenton. The nurses immediately recognized Ida.

"Karen, Christa. I need your help, and get Doctor Harrison." Ida said.

Ida then guided Harry to the surgery room, where Ida expects Harry to get stitches.

"Take off your shirt... so that my colleague and I can tend to your injuries." Ida said.

Harry uncomfortably removed his collared shirt, exposing his muscles and abdomen, making Ida blush. She also sees the large gash left by the Harvester ghost during the attack at the Isodyne facility. Harry looked at Ida, whose eyes were drawn to his abdomen.

"Uh, Ida, my eyes are up here." Harry said, making Ida blush even more.

"Sorry." Ida said. "Wait here, Doctor Harrison should be on his way."

At that moment, a woman walked in the room. She had long brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and was wearing her nurse garb. She was very beautiful, making Harry's heart beat faster and staring at her. Ida noticed this and smirk.

"Ouch, what happen here?" the woman asked.

"Uhhh." Harry muttered.

"Ghost attack." Ida said.

"What, Ida?" the woman asked, not believing what Ida said.

"Ghosts. That's what Harry is helping me for." Ida said.

A few minutes later, Ida and her colleague name Elizabeth help the surgeon with the stitches before the two nurses tends Harry with a few bandages.

"So, you're interested in the paranormal?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I am a ghost researcher and hunter." Harry replied.

"I thought you were in the Army? I heard about you in the papers. Knowing Captain America." Elizabeth said.

"No, I am in the Strategic Scientific Reserve when I help Captain America. The S.S.R. is also my other profession and I'm the head of their Ghost Research Division. Ghost research is my main profession. Call me crazy." Harry said.

"I don't think you're crazy. I have an interest in the paranormal myself." Elizabeth said.

"Hmm, maybe I can get you a job at Fenton Works." Harry chuckled, making Elizabeth chuckled.

At that moment, the phone rang. Ida picks up before saying...

"Elizabeth, they need you on the fourth floor."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Fenton." Elizabeth said before leaving.

Ida smirked at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, confused about Ida's smirk.

"You like her, don't you?" Ida said.

"What?! I just met her." Harry said as his cheeks turn pink.

"She's single, you know." Ida said.

"But I don't have time for relationships. I need to focus on my case, my work and protecting you." Harry said.

"Look, when all this is over, I'll get you a date with Elizabeth. I do have to repay you. Deal?" Ida asked.

"Only if I find you a date as well." Harry asked.

"Fine." Ida said.

"Deal." Harry said.

A few minutes later, Harry, now treated, drove Ida back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker while Tommy and a few S.S.R. agents heads back to the destroyed Isodyne facility. Harry and Ida were at the living quarters, looking at a picture of Manfred.

"I never thought Manfred would be behind all of this. He was one of the most experienced researchers I've known." Harry said.

"Why would he want me for? I don't know him. And more importantly, how did he able to control those ghosts?" Ida asked.

"That is a question I need to answer." Harry replied before looking at the clock. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I should." Ida said before heading to her bedroom.

* * *

Hours later, Ida couldn't sleep. She glances at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. She gets out of her bed, still in her night gown, and heads towards the living quarters. There, she finds Harry still up and working on something.

'Why is he still up?' Ida thought.

Ida looked at Harry as he works on what appears to be a new ghost weapon. He shows many signs that he didn't sleep, and Harry definitely looked tired as his hair is a mess, his eyes look tired and he's has his shirt off, showing his tank top, the stitches, and his muscles. Harry then noticed Ida standing in the doorway.

"Ida, what are you doing up?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Ida replied.

"That's understandable." Harry said.

"What are you doing still up so early in the morning?" Ida asked.

"Making a new weapon to use against these ghosts." Harry replied.

"What will this new weapon do?" Ida asked.

"If it does work, it will teleport a ghost back into the Ghost Zone." Harry said.

"That's good." Ida said before sitting on the couch next to him. "What you did back there, Harry. That was really brave of you. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"There were a few times before and during the war where I would fight. Captain Rogers even did some combat training with me." Harry said.

"What was your role in the war?" Ida asked.

"Well, after the attack on Pearl Harbor, I put all of my ghost research on hold to help in the war effort. Fenton Works built weapons and bombs for the Allied Forces. Howard Stark and myself were involved in many government projects, including Project Rebirth, which gave birth to Captain America, and the Manhattan Project, which created the first atomic bombs. And of course helped the S.S.R. fight against HYDRA." Harry said.

"Did you at least get any ghost related calls during the war?" Ida asked.

"Yes. On December 17, 1942, this woman called me after she and her son name Billy heard a ghost. Apparently, after Billy ask his mother if there was any ghosts under his bed, his mother said a quote by President Roosevelt, in which after that, they heard the ghost, in a voice of a teenage kid, saying and I quote 'Actually, it was nothing to fear but fear itself'. Nevertheless, they got scared. I went there. The ghost was long gone. I have no idea why a ghost would say a quote." Harry said.

"Lots of work between the war and ghosts. By the way, I heard about the Manhattan Project. Made the first atomic bomb. Do you feel bad about those that got kill by those two bombs?" Ida said.

"As a person, yes. Those civilians never deserved to die, but as an inventor, you never think about that type of stuff. If an inventor making the bombs cares about people's lives, then that inventor wouldn't have created the bombs in the first place." Harry said.

Ida continues to look at Harry with a worried look on her face. She feels bad for him.

"Have you ever wanted to be an inventor?" Ida asked.

Harry sets his new invention down on the table before looking at Ida and her blue eyes.

"There was this time when I was 4 years old. Before my interests on the engineering world, I always wanted to be a pilot. One time, I had this crazy idea about a car with airplane wings. The flying car. Used a cardboard box to make the wings and put it on my wagon." Harry said, making Ida chuckled.

"What happened when you finished it?" Ida asked.

"I broke my arm." Harry said while Ida and himself chuckled.

"That day, my mother told me failures happen and that you never give up on your dreams. It was that day I decided that I wanted to become an inventor and engineer. I didn't get the interests in the paranormal until I was about 8 years old after I overcome my fear of ghosts." Harry said.

"Your mother sounds like a kind woman." Ida said.

"She was. She was a fighter too." Harry said.

"What about your father?" Ida asked, which Harry sighed.

"He got killed during the first world war, before I was even born. All I know about him was that he had an interest in the paranormal until he enlist once the war broke out." Harry replied.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have ask." Ida said.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Harry said before looking at the clock. "You should get some sleep."

"You're right." Ida said before getting up. As she was about to leave she saw Harry continue to work on his new weapon. Ida's eyes narrowed and crossed her arms before saying...

"And when was the last time you slept?"

"Uhh, three days." Harry replied.

Ida gasped and playfully slap Harry's arm before saying...

"Harry Fenton, you need to get some sleep."

"Geez, you sound like my mother." Harry said.

"Not having sleep is bad for you." Ida said.

"But..." Harry muttered, but Ida cut him off.

"No buts, you can work on your invention tomorrow. I'm a nurse, so I know what happens if you don't get sleep. You need to rest. You're overworking yourself." Ida said.

"Okay. I'll get some sleep." Harry said before putting his weapon inside a drawer.

After telling one of his personnel that he's going to sleep and that he's in charge for the night, Harry heads to his bedroom while Ida return to hers. And both went to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up early morning, feeling refreshed thanks to Ida. Ida also woke up and was happy to hear that Harry had a good night sleep. After doing the morning routine, Harry heads back to the living quarters to continue working on the new weapon as Tommy came in.

"Any news on where Manfred might be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but we're on the headlines." Tommy said as he smacks a newspaper on the table that reads _' **Isodyne Facility explodes. Fenton Works employees at sight.'**_

"Well, that's not good." Harry said.

"I never thought Manfred would be behind all this." Tommy said.

"Me neither, buddy." Harry said.

"Anyway, I might have a possible lead on Manfred, and where his ghosts, his henchmen and himself might strike next." Tommy said.

"Let's hear it." Harry said.

"Have you heard of a man name Walter Jenkins?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Howard and I met the guy a few times." Harry said.

"He has a rock made entirely out of a substance called ecto-ranium. Heard of it?" Tommy said.

"Yes. It's a mineral from outer space, found in asteroids. No ghost can touch it." Harry replied.

"There's a possibility Manfred might go after it, reasons unknown. Interestingly, he's hosting a gala tonight. And he knows the Greenbergs." Tommy said.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get a date." Harry said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Harry has met his future wife. Also, the part where Harry tells Ida what happen in 1942, I think we all know where that was seen from ;). Also, when it comes to the Fenton weapons that Harry made, think of early versions of the ones from the Danny Phantom series. Anyway, please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Gala

**KuriMaster13: Thanks. Wanted to be part of the DPxMCU Timeline.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **Mikaela2015: Thanks. Like I said to KuriMaster13, it's connected. :)**

 **Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: The Gala.

Harry and Ida has arrive at the Jenkins mansion for the Gala as part of their so called 'date'. Harry had asked Ida to be his 'date' since her family knows Walter Jenkins. Ida accepted to be Harry's 'date' so that she can help him retrieve the ecto-ranium rock that Jenkins have, before Manfred gets a hold of it. The two had arrived at the entrance. Ida was wearing a simple red dress while Harry was wearing a tuxedo.

"How do I look?" Harry asked.

"Handsome. What about me?" Ida asked.

"Beautiful." Harry replied.

Harry then rang the doorbell and a butler answered.

"Ah, Ms. Greenberg, Mr. Fenton. Welcome." the butler said, letting the two enter.

Harry and Ida entered the mansion where they see other people chattering, dancing and having a good time. Some looked at Harry and Ida with uncertainly.

"Well, if we're gonna pretending to be a couple, we might as well... you know, hold hands." Ida said as she blushed.

"Yeah... hold hands." Harry said.

Ida then laced her fingers in Harry's, making the two blush even more before going around to greet the other guests. Meanwhile, Walter Jenkins was talking to some of his guests when he noticed Ida and Harry.

"Excuse me." Walter said as he approaches the two. "Ms. Greenberg." Walter called, gaining Ida and Harry's attention.

"Walter, hi?" Ida greeted, which Walter kisses her hand.

"You look lovely tonight. How's your family?" Walter asked.

"They're fine." Ida replied.

"That's good to hear." Walter said before turning his attention to Harry. "Harry Fenton? I didn't expect you to be here. I don't recall sending you an invite."

"Actually, he's my date. We're a couple." Ida halfway lied as she hooks her arm with Harry's.

"Ah, how long have you two been dating?" Walter asked, with suspicion.

"Two months." Harry halfway lied.

"Well, congratulations." Walter said, still not convince.

"Thank you." Harry and Ida said.

"Well, if you may excuse us, we still have to greet more guests." Ida said as she grabs Harry's arm and pulled him away from Walter.

"That was close." Ida whispered.

"Yeah." Harry whispered.

Harry and Ida greeted the other guests before sitting down on a couch.

"Okay, do you know anything about this mansion?" Harry asked.

"There's a safe on the third floor, but it's restricted. I think Walter has that thing you're looking for." Ida said.

"Okay." Harry said as he noticed Walter staring at them from the second floor balcony. "Wanna dance?" Harry said as he offer her his hand.

"Sure." Ida said as she takes Harry's hand, but not without the two of them blushing.

Meanwhile, Walter was observing Harry and Ida from the second floor balcony with suspicion as they walk to the dance floor and danced with each other to the song that was being played. One of his guards approached him.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" the guard asked.

"Something's not right here. Since when did Ida Greenberg knew Harry Fenton?" Walter asked.

"You don't think they're really a couple?" the guard asked.

"I don't think so. They sound convincing, but I don't think they're a couple. Not to mention that Harry's Catholic, Ida's Jewish." Walter said.

"What do you want us to do?" the guard asked.

"Keep an eye on them." Walter said.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ida were slow dancing at the dance floor. The two stare each other in the eyes as they slow dance to the song.

"Is it weird for you to dance with your own client?" Ida said.

"Well, kind of. You're the first." Harry said.

"Oh. Is this the first time you danced with a lady?" Ida asked.

"Honestly, yes. I never really got along with girls during my high school years. I was always shy." Harry said.

"Don't worry. You're doing well." Ida said.

Harry and Ida continue to dance. Harry's put his hands on Ida's waist while Ida arms rest around Harry's shoulders.

"You look pretty tonight." Harry said, making Ida blush.

"Thank you, you look handsome." Ida said making Harry blush.

Ida noticed Walter talking to his guards.

"Walter's on to us." Ida said.

"Well we need to prove that we are a 'couple'." Harry said.

Ida thought for a moment before unexpectedly saying...

"Kiss me."

"What?" Harry asked, confused and shock at what Ida said.

"Public affection causes discomfort to some people." Ida said.

"Well, yeah." Harry said.

Ida however kisses Harry, placing her lips with his. Harry gets shock at first before having to kiss her back to making it convincing, which succeeded in making Walter and his guards look away in discomfort and convincing him that they were a 'couple'. Ida and Harry broke the kiss, the two look at each other before their cheeks turn beet red and laughing nervously and awkwardly.

"Uh." Harry muttered while blushing.

"Uh." Ida muttered while blushing.

"Uh, we'll call that a fake out make out, heh." Harry said awkwardly.

"Yeah, heh, fake out make out." Ida said awkwardly before immediately changing the subject. "So how are you gonna get to the third floor?" Ida asked.

"Is there any vine decorations outside?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I think they're next to the bathroom windows." Ida replied.

"Excellent. Now you think you can distract Walter while I get up there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but how am I gonna get up there as well?" Ida asked.

Harry then look around the place and noticed someone familiar at the bar.

"I got it. Try to talk to Walter at the moment." Harry said.

"Sure thing." Ida said as the song finishes, prompting ending their dance.

Harry then approaches the bar where there was a gentlemen about his age sitting and taking a drink of water and look a little depressed.

"Benjamin Manson, is that you?" Harry asked, gaining the man's attention.

"Harry Fenton? Hi, what are you dong here?" Benjamin asked.

"On a mission with my client. You?" Harry asked.

"You know my family's rich. Of course I'll be in a gala like this." Benjamin said.

"Well, I see you're not happy, why depressed?" Harry said as he sits at the bar.

"Relationship problems." Benjamin replied.

"Oh, sorry about that." Harry said.

"It's okay. I just wish I can find a very nice woman that I can spend the rest of my life with." Benjamin said.

Harry then thought about it, remembering his deal he made with Ida.

"I know someone. As a matter of fact, she's my current client. I'm sure you'll like her." Harry said.

"She's nice?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah." Harry asked.

"Jewish?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Guess I'll give her a shot." Benjamin said.

"Don't worry, I think you two will like each other." Harry said.

"She's here now?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, but we can't do it here." Harry said.

"Why?" Benjamin asked.

"We had to prove Walter we're a 'couple'. We-." Harry said.

"Fake kiss her." Benjamin asked with a grin.

"Yes, but it's a fake out make out." Harry said, making Benjamin chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's understandable." Benjamin said. "So, what's this mission you're doing?"

"Walter has something ghostly I need to get before Bauer does." Harry said.

"Manfred? What about him?" Benjamin asked.

"He's a traitor. He's after my client, and using powerful ghosts to do it." Harry said.

"Well, despite that I think ghosts aren't real, I'll help you." Benjamin said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Hey, you had my back when we landed at Omaha Beach when you test that Fenton Assault Rifle of yours. I may be another rich man, but I'm also a US Soldier, even though I'm no longer in the Army and you weren't a soldier. I'll have your back." Benjamin said.

"Thanks, Sergeant Manson." Harry said.

"Anytime, Fenton. What do you want me to do?" Benjamin said.

Meanwhile, Ida was talking to Walter about current events.

"So, how does Harry treat you?" Walter asked.

"Harry is a wonderful man. My life wouldn't be the same without him." Ida lied, still pretending that she's dating him.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Walter said.

At that moment, Harry approached the two and puts his hand on Walter's shoulder before saying.

"So, Walter, listen, this is the first time I've been to your place. I need to use the restroom." Harry said.

"Sure, it's down the hall to the left." Walter said, pointing to the direction of the hallway.

"Thank you." Harry said as he leaves the two.

Harry then walks down the hallway until he spotted the men's room. He went inside before checking to see if the room was clear, which it was. Harry then lock the door before heading towards the window and open it. Harry then checks outside the window to see that there was indeed a vine that goes all the way up to the third floor. Harry grabbed a vine and climbed himself out of the window before climbing to the third floor window. He then unlocks the window before pushing himself in.

Meanwhile, Ida was back at first floor talking to Walter when Benjamin came by.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jenkins." Benjamin said.

"Why, Mr. Manson. What can I do for you?" Walter said.

"Sorry to disturb, but there seem to be a disturbance at the bar." Benjamin said.

"I'll get right to it." Walter said before leaving as Benjamin turns his attention to Ida.

"You should head up. Harry would be waiting for you." Benjamin said.

"Who are you?" Ida asked.

"A friend. You should go before Walter comes back." Benjamin said.

"Yeah, sure." Ida said before heading for a hallway to get out of view of the guards and head for an elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the parking lot. Manfred and his henchmen arrive at the mansion and approach one of the guards.

"Tell Mr. Jenkins that I'm here to collect what I need." Manfred said.

"Let me go get him. Head towards the back." one of the guards said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the third floor, Harry has just entered a room where there was a safe.

"That's gotta be where that rock is." Harry muttered.

Harry then put on some safety gloves before putting on a stethoscope. Before he can start turning the lock for the combination, he heard the elevator ring. He drew out his gun, only to see that it was Ida.

"I see a friend of mine helped you out." Harry said.

"Who was that by the way?" Ida said.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Harry said before starting to figure the combination.

Harry managed to open the safe, where he finds some expensive jewelry, money, and a green rock, which Harry grabs for it.

"Whoa." Harry said in amazement of the glowing ecto-ranium rock.

Ida was looking on until some activity got her attention outside the window. She looks outside to see Manfred and his henchmen entering the building.

"Harry, we have to get out of here. Doctor Bauer is coming." Ida said.

"All right, let's go." Harry said as he place the rock in a case before putting it in his pocket and closing the safe.

Harry and Ida ran out of the hallway before heading towards the stairwell. Once they reach the ground floor, they spot Benjamin.

"Benjamin, we got to go." Harry said.

"Follow me." Benjamin said as he guides Harry and Ida to the back entrance.

Harry, Ida, and Benjamin, who decide to come along, leaves the gala just as it ends.

In the car, Harry was driving back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker as Ida and Benjamin sat in the back.

"So, what's your name?" Ida asked.

"Benjamin Manson, you?" Benjamin asked.

"Ida Greenberg." Ida said.

"Aren't you the daughter of-."

"Yes, Izzy Greenberg is my father." Ida said, cutting Benjamin off.

"So, I'm assuming you're Harry's client." Benjamin said.

"Yes. So how did you and Harry met?" Ida asked.

"Omaha Beach, Normandy." Benjamin said.

"D-Day?" Ida asked.

"Yes. I got drafted in 1943." Benjamin replied.

"I met Mr. Manson during the Normandy Landings, better known as D-Day. While Captain Rogers landed at Utah Beach, I volunteered to join with the troops at Omaha Beach, which was the most bloodiest beach that day." Harry said.

"Why you volunteered?" Ida asked.

"To test a assault rifle I made. While I was taking cover from enemy fire, I encounter Benjamin. He thought he was gonna die, but I told him to believe. We became friends after the battle. And got him to meet Captain Rogers when Utah Beach got secured." Harry said.

"That day was horrible. Lost a lot of good young men and friends." Benjamin said.

"The assault rifle test went well, but my project got scrapped, but that doesn't mean I can use it for another purpose." Harry said.

Ida just looked at the two men as they drove back to the bunker.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected Call and Attack

**Happy New Year everybody. Hopefully you all had a good holiday. With the arrival of 2017, we are now 3 months away to the publication of the upcoming big story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN, and I'll tell you, it's gonna be a awesome Danny Phantom story that people will want to read over and over again, like other awesome and successful stories that I've read here at Fanfiction, like Curse from the Ashes by Connie Blange, It's Hard Being Me by Kuro13Dead, Phantom Alone by Unlucky Alis, or even Mikaela2015's Danny Phantom Disney movie parody stories.**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks, and their might be more fake out makes outs. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. and yep, Ida has met her future husband. :)**

 **Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: A Unexpected Call and Attack.

Back at the mansion, all of Walter's guests has left. Manfred and his henchmen arrived at the place moments before Harry, Ida and Benjamin left.

"Doctor Bauer." Walter greeted.

"Do you have what I want?" Manfred asked sternly.

"Follow me." Walter said.

Walter then guide the men to the third floor where he keeps his safe. Walter opens the safe, only to find that the item he's looking for is not there. He starts searching for it in panic.

"Where is it?! It suppose to be here!" Walter said.

"You said you have it!" Manfred said sternly.

"I did. It was in here. It's always in this safe." Walter said, but Manfred pulls out a pistol. "I swear, that rock was in here. No one could have stole it..." Walter said as the realization hits him and becomes upset. "Fenton!"

"Harry was here?" Manfred asked in anger.

"Yes. He was here with Ida Greenberg. They said they were dating, which I wasn't convinced until they kissed, but..." Walter said.

"And you fell for it." Manfred said as he points his gun at Walter.

"What am I suppose to do?!" Walter asked.

"Well, you let me down. Nevertheless you let my target escape. So you know what this means?" Manfred said sternly.

"Please, don't kill me. I'm begging you." Walter said, pleading.

"What? I'm gonna kill you? No. They are." Manfred said as the Harvesters make themselves appear as he leaves.

"No, no, NO!" Walter said as the Harvesters attacks him.

* * *

Harry, Ida and Benjamin arrived back at the Fenton Ghost Bunker, Harry carrying the case that contains the ecto-ranium rock.

"I'm gonna put this in the weapons vault. I'll be right back." Harry said before leaving Ida and Benjamin alone.

"Thank you for helping us out." Ida said.

"Anything I would do for a friend." Benjamin said. "So, why Harry's client?"

"These ghosts and Harry's former friend are after me for some reason." Ida said.

"Oh." Benjamin said.

"So why were you at the gala?" Ida asked.

"My family's rich, they know Mr. Jenkins. I didn't want to be there in the first place." Benjamin replied.

"Why?" Ida asked.

"Relationship problems. I just I can't find a nice girl to spend time with. My last girlfriend broke up with me. Three years since I met her at the Synagogue in Philadelphia." Benjamin replied.

"Oh, you're Jewish. I'm Jewish as well." Ida said.

"I know. Harry told me." Benjamin asked.

The two began to have a conversation, mostly about current events, their time in the war effort and the case. Unknown to both, they are starting to like each other.

'Okay, Ida Greenberg has to be the most prettiest girl I've laid eyes on.' Benjamin thought.

'Benjamin Manson maybe rich, which I don't care too much, but he is the most handsome man I've laid eyes on.' Ida thought.

Meanwhile, Harry enters a room where he finds Tommy sleeping at his desk.

"Tommy, wake up." Harry said as he pats Tommy, waking him up.

"Huh? Oh, Harry, it's you. How was the gala?" Tommy asked.

"I'll talk about it in the morning. I need to put this in the vault." Harry said as he puts the ecto-ranium rock in the weapons vault.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Ida, Benjamin and Tommy were in one of the bunker's labs, discussing about the rock and the events that took place in the gala, while Harry holds a newspaper.

"So, how was the gala. What happen?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Walter was suspicious since we were pretending to be a couple, then Ida and I had to convince him in which we... kissed." Harry said as Ida and himself blushed.

"Wait, you two kissed?" Tommy asked, surprised at what Harry said.

"No! It was a fake out make out!" Harry and Ida said at the same time while blushing madly.

"Still a kiss though." Tommy said as Benjamin and himself chuckled.

"Shut up, Tommy." Harry said.

"Anyway, Harry and I were able to sneak up into the upper floors and got this rock. By the time we left, the gala was ending and those people that are after me arrived at the mansion." Ida said.

"Good thing Benjamin was there." Harry said.

"Point taken." Benjamin said.

"I wonder why Manfred wanted to see Jenkins." Harry said.

"Doesn't matter thanks to the headlines." Tommy said as he sets the newspaper on the table.

Harry and Ida reads the newspaper where the headline reads **'Billionaire Walter Jenkins found dead at his home. Accident or Murder?'**.

"Despite that I'm assuming that Walter was working with Manfred, he's dead... because of me." Harry said.

"No, Harry, it's not your fault, it's Manfred's fault. And I know you can stop him." Ida said.

"And Tommy, Ida, the S.S.R., Fenton Works, and myself will stop him and his henchmen together." Benjamin said.

"Don't forget the ghosts, Sergeant." Tommy said.

"Right..." Benjamin said.

"Anyway, Benjamin, did you hear anything before you found us?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, well I heard something about the harbor." Benjamin said.

At that moment, the phone rang, which Tommy goes to answer it.

"Fenton Works." Tommy answered before he gets a concern look on his face, before facing Harry. "It's for you."

Tommy hands Harry the phone.

"Fenton Works, Harry Fenton speaking." Harry said.

 _"By now, you probably have seen the headlines of Jenkins' fate. This is what happens when you try to outsmart me."_ Manfred said through the line.

"What do you want, Manfred?" Harry asked sternly.

 _"What you have. The ecto-ranium rock and that woman."_ Manfred replied.

"Why would you want Ida Greenberg?" Harry asked.

 _"Because she's the perfect choice for my new experiment. Once I harness the Tetrahedron's energy, Ms. Greenberg will have this energy and she will help me and my cause: World domination, and with the Harvesters at my side and her as my queen, no one will stop me, especially you, Fenton."_ Manfred said as the line went dead.

Suddenly, a group of Harvesters appear and attacked the group.

"We've been breached!" Harry said as he sets off the bunker's alarm.

"Ghosts are real!" Benjamin said as he grabs a anti-ghost weapon.

Harry grabbed the Fenton Assault Pistol as Ida hides behind him.

"Do something, Harry!" Ida screamed in horror.

Harry and Tommy fired their weapons, taking down some of the Harvesters, as Ida hides behind them and Benjamin taking cover. Benjamin then grabbed the new weapon that Harry's been building and fired at the Harvesters, sending them back to the Ghost Zone.

"Hey, it work! Thanks Benjamin!" Harry said.

Suddenly, a lone Harvester attacked Harry, Tommy and Benjamin, snatching their weapons away before blasting them to the floor. The Harvester then noticed Ida, who was trapped at the corner. The ghost starts floating slowly towards Ida.

"Get away you spook!" Ida screamed in terror. "Help!"

Benjamin regained his senses and sees the Harvester ghost approaching Ida as she screams in terror.

"No, I can't let anything bad happen to her." Benjamin said as he straps on the Fenton Trap Pack and turns it on before pointing the hose at the ghost.

"Get away from that beautiful woman spook!" Benjamin said as he activates the trap, sending a powerful blue beam at the Harvester.

The Harvester screeched loudly as it gets sucked into the pack, thus ending the attack.

"Ghost secure." Benjamin said before Ida ran to him and hugged him.

"Benjamin, you saved my life." Ida said.

"I guess I did." Benjamin said as Harry and Tommy groan and checked their heads.

"Harry!" Ida said running to him and Benjamin checks on Tommy.

"Remind me not get at the receiving end of an ecto blast." Harry said.

"Are you okay?" Ida asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said as he gets up before looking at Benjamin. "Say it."

"Okay, I take back everything I said! You're right! Ghosts are indeed real!" Benjamin as he raises his hands in mock surrender before looking at Tommy. "Sergeant Mitchell, what the heck is going on?!"

"Never thought Sergeant Manson would admit ghosts are real." Tommy said.

At that moment, the phone rang again, and Harry immediately answered.

"Nice try, Manfred, but unfortunately, your ghosts couldn't even take us down. And by the way, you are one serious crazed up fruit loop." Harry said.

 _"I see some confidence in you, Fenton. Well, then, you might wanna head to the harbor, I heard ghosts can be active there."_ Manfred said as the line went dead.

"He's playing with us." Tommy said.

"He said to be at Amity Park Harbor." Harry said.

"It could be a trap." Benjamin said.

"If it is, then we need to call in some agents." Tommy said.

"Do it. We're gonna stop Manfred head on." Harry said.

Harry and Tommy leaves Benjamin and Ida alone as they go to call the S.S.R. for another upcoming battle.

"Is it true what you said about me when you saved my life? That I'm beautiful?" Ida asked, which Benjamin blushed.

"Uh... well... I think... I mean..." Benjamin shuttered as he blushed madly before sighing in defeat. "Yes, you are beautiful." Benjamin confessed, making Ida blush.

"Well, besides Harry, you are the first guy to tell me that alone." Ida said.

"Listen, Ida, I know we just met, but I was wondering, when all of this is over, I was wondering if, you know, wanna go out for dinner sometime?" Benjamin asked as he blushed.

"Sure, I would love too, Benjamin Manson." Ida said.

"Great. Umm, we should catch up with the others." Benjamin said.

"Right, we have a battle to prepare." Ida said as Benjamin and herself heads to meet up with Harry and the others.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

**KuriMaster13: No, Froot Loops didn't exist till 1963.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: Kidnapped.

Harry was driving his 1946 Plymouth Deluxe to the docks of Amity Park Harbor. They are expecting a battle against Manfred, his henchmen and the Harvesters. After getting a unexpected call from Manfred and an unexpected attack by the Harvesters, Harry believes Manfred and his army will be at the docks of Amity Park Harbor after Manfred told him that ghosts tends to be active there. Now, S.S.R. agents, Harry, Benjamin, and Tommy, with Ida accompanying them, are preparing for a possible battle against them.

"This has to be it." Harry said as he parks his car.

"Time to find Manfred." Tommy said as he preps his weapons and anti-ghost weapons.

"Ida, I think it's best for you if you hide at one of those crates." Harry said pointing towards a group of wooden crates.

"You boys be careful." Ida said.

As Ida hides at the wooden crates, Harry, Tommy, Benjamin and the S.S.R. agents walk carefully through the docks, on high alert.

"My Fenton Tracker is detecting lots of ecto activity." Harry said.

"Any sign of Manfred or his men?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet." Benjamin said.

"So I see that the fools actually showed up. Too bad it would lead to their downfall." the voice of Manfred can be heard.

"Really? Didn't that ghost attack at my bunker tell you otherwise?" Harry said.

At that moment, a group of flood lights flashed on them and gun fire rang out and the Harvesters screeched before attacking, making Harry, Tommy, Benjamin and the S.S.R. agents to take cover. It was a trap, and they fell right into it.

"Start firing!" Harry said as he fires his weapons.

The Harvesters tried to attacked, but Harry and Tommy fired their anti-ghost weapons, taking them down. Meanwhile, Benjamin and a few S.S.R. agents were firing their weapons at Manfred's henchmen, taking a few down as well.

"Dang it, we're getting pinned down!" Benjamin said.

The battle intensifies as Harry's group begins to move forward. Both sides were taking hits. Meanwhile, Ida was hiding behind the wooden crates as she was told. Suddenly, a Harvester suddenly snatched her from behind and carried her into the air.

"AHHHH! Harry! Help me!" Ida screamed in terror.

"IDA!" Harry and Benjamin said.

The Harvester carrying Ida landed next to Manfred, who proceed to grab Ida by her wrist.

"Let me go." Ida said as she punched Manfred's arm multiple times, but he wouldn't budge or let go.

"Finished them off." Manfred said as he drags Ida to his car.

"Harry! Help!" Ida pleaded.

"Shut up!" Manfred said as he knocks Ida unconscious in his car.

Manfred then got in the driver's seat of his car and drove off with Ida, leaving Harry, Tommy, Benjamin and the S.S.R. agents to defend themselves.

"Manfred has Ida! We gotta get out of here!" Harry said.

"How?! We're pinned down and he has my date!" Benjamin said.

Harry looked around and saw a structure that would collapse at any moment. Harry can fire his gun at the base and it should fall down on top of Manfred's henchmen. Harry points his gun at the structure. He fires a single shot, which the bullet hits the bolt that supports the structure. The structure falls down and eventually crushes the rest of Manfred's men, ending the attack.

"I don't like killing people, although I build weapons for the war effort and fought at Omaha Beach, but what the heck am I suppose to do?" Harry said.

"I understand what you're saying." Benjamin said before throwing his gun on the ground in rage. "Now that jerk has Ida!"

"You like her, do you?" Harry asked.

"I'm starting to fall in love with her." Benjamin confessed.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue her." Harry said.

"Dang it, the car's totaled." Tommy complained.

"So, my house is not that far." Harry said before walking.

"Wait, we're walking there?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

After telling the agents to head back to their base to track Manfred down and a 20 minute walk. Harry, Benjamin and Tommy arrived at Harry's apartment-like house.

"Nice place." Benjamin said.

"Thanks." Harry said as the three heads for the underground lab, which is at the basement.

"So now what? We don't know where Manfred has taken Ida. He could be anywhere." Tommy said.

"Did you try contacting the bunker?" Harry said.

"Oddly, I can't make contact." Tommy replied. "So now what, we now lack S.S.R. agents and most of Fenton Works personnel is still at the destroyed Isodyne facility."

"Besides, there's no one else that has experience in ghost fighting. Well, I'm getting the hang of it, but still." Benjamin said.

"Not really." Harry said.

"Huh?" Benjamin and Tommy said.

"There is one person I know that can help me and she was one of people I know that has seen the ghost that I captured back in 1945." Harry said. "Gentlemen, let's head for the airstrip. We're going to Los Angeles."

* * *

Meanwhile, Manfred, with the briefcase that contains the Tetrahedron, and a unconscious Ida and the remaining Harvesters has arrived at a familiar bunker in the woods.

"Soon, my plan will be nearly complete, and my queen will soon come to fruition. Brace yourself, Harry. Your death is imminent and you will soon reside in the Ghost Zone." Manfred said with a grin.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Agent Carter

**mikaela2015: Yep, definitely and thanks. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Got that fixed. Thanks. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Agent Carter.

Ida regains consciousness and wakes up. The first thing she noticed is that her hands are tied up at the back of a chair. Ida tried to get her hands out, but the rope is tight. Ida then look where she's at. She's in a familiar large room. She then sees Manfred and Doctor Hollands working on some machine. She then sees Manfred grabbed a pair of clamps before placing the Tetrahedron in a containment chamber.

'What is he gonna do with me?' Ida thought.

"I thought you would wake up later." Manfred said, noticing that Ida has regain consciousness.

"Let me go you crazy madman!" Ida demanded.

"I would love to, but that won't happen." Manfred said as he starts approaching her.

"What are you gonna do with me? And why me?" Ida said.

Manfred got too close to Ida making her uncomfortable.

"I've search for the Tetrahedron for 7 years. I succeeded. Then I encountered you 3 years ago. I decided that you were the perfect choice. I started spying on you, knowing that I made the perfect asset. Once I harness more of the Tetrahedron, you will have this energy for my cause and soon, you will be my queen." Manfred said before placing his hand on Ida's cheek, which result on Ida trying to bite his fingers off, but he quickly moved them.

"Okay, one, that is creepy. Two, I will never be your queen. Besides, I already like someone else and Harry will stop you." Ida said.

"Pfft, please. Why have faith in him? He's nothing but a fool, even if he had worked with Captain America in the war. And as for your man you like, Benjamin Manson. It will be a shame that you will see him on the ground as he attempts to rescue you. Shame, he would have had a future ahead of him." Manfred before gagging Ida and going back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry, Tommy and Benjamin arrived at Los Angeles, California after a long flight. Harry decide to head to Los Angeles in order to get a well known S.S.R. agent and a good friend to help him in rescuing Ida and stopping Manfred. After getting a taxi, the three men arrived at the Auerbach Theatrical Agency, where they find S.S.R. worker and good friend Rose Roberts. Rose Roberts is a worker at the Strategic Scientific Reserve, specializing in front-of-the-house operations for the S.S.R.'s cover offices. She was the senior phone operator at the New York Bell Company Office, but when S.S.R. agent Daniel Sousa moved to Los Angeles to open a branch of the S.S.R. there, she joined him in the new office as the receptionist for the Auerbach Theatrical Agency.

"Harry Fenton, is good to see you again." Rose said.

"Hello, Rose. You look lovely today." Harry said.

"Thank you." Rose said.

"You may remember Tommy." Harry said.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Mitchell." Rose said.

"You too Ms. Roberts." Tommy said.

"Rose, this is Benjamin Manson. He's a friend that I knew during the war." Harry said.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Manson." Rose said.

"Likewise." Benjamin said.

"How is everything?" Harry asked, which Rose know what he meant.

"Everything is through the first door on the right. You can't miss them." Rose replied.

Rose then showed the three men how to enter the hidden S.S.R. branch inside the Agency. Once they reached the hidden branch, Harry finds S.S.R. agent and good friend Peggy Carter. Peggy Carter is one of the most prominent agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve during and after World War Two. Harry met Peggy after joining the Strategic Scientific Reserve and the two became close friends. Harry also had tremendous respect for her and had helped her on numerous occasions, including helping her on the case against Howard Stark and stopping Whitney Frost during the Zero Matter case. Harry is hoping she can help him in this recent ghost attacks. After all, Harry did show Carter the ghost he captured in 1945, making her to believe Harry that ghosts are real.

"Peggy." Harry greeted.

"Harry Fenton. It's so good to see you again." Peggy greeted.

"How's everything here in Los Angeles? I heard you decided to stay here like what 6 months ago." Harry asked.

"It's fine." Peggy replied.

"How's Sousa, is he here?" Harry asked.

"Daniel's fine, and yes. He's at his office." Peggy replied.

"You remember Sergeants Tommy Mitchell and Benjamin Manson." Harry said.

"Good to see you two again." Peggy said.

"Ma'am." Tommy and Benjamin said.

"Anyway, what brings you here in Los Angeles?" Peggy asked.

"I need to talk to you and Daniel. It's serious." Harry said.

Peggy guides Harry, Tommy and Benjamin to Sousa's office, where Daniel Sousa greeted the three and happy to see them again. Harry then took a seat where he went down to serious business.

"So, why are you here?" Peggy asked.

"I need your help." Harry said.

Harry then went on to explain the situation, about Manfred's betrayal, the Tetrahedron, the Harvesters, and Ida.

"So, Manfred wants Ida to be his queen once he harness the energy of this Tetrahedron and take over the world?" Peggy asked.

"Sounds a bit foolish to me. This is like horror books." Daniel said.

"Well, it seems to be working." Harry said.

"And these Harvester ghosts?" Peggy asked.

"Oh, they are powerful, and ruthless." Harry said.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Daniel asked.

"You wanna help, Daniel? You never dealt with ghosts before, not to mention..." Harry said.

"Just because of what happen to me during the war doesn't mean I'm gonna back down. And yes, I want to help. Besides, you've seen me in action before." Daniel said.

"All right. Anyway, I already got a S.S.R. branch working to locate Manfred and Ida. I hope nothing happened to her yet." Harry said. "Peggy, you think we can get Stark?"

"I can try." Peggy replied.

"Well, let's think about it. He has the Tetrahedron, he tried to go after that ecto-ranium rock, the Harvesters attacked us at the bunker, we can't make contact at the bunker, and Manfred is also a expert at the paranormal." Tommy said.

Harry thought about this for a moment until his eyes went wide eyed as the realization hit him at where Manfred and Ida are at.

"Son of a gun! He's at the bunker!" Harry said.

"Of course, someone like Manfred would use his former boss' place." Peggy said.

"What's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"It's not easy to get into a underground bunker. I will go in the main entrance alone and distract the Harvesters, that way you can get to another entrance. There are possible hostages and we're gonna need their help as well. I'll also rescue Ida and stop Manfred." Harry said.

"What about the Tetrahedron?" Tommy asked.

"We'll have to retrieve it." Harry replied. "Now, Peggy, Daniel, I have to warn you though, should we encounter Manfred and the Tetrahedron together, you cannot, I repeat, cannot touch it with your bare hands. Legend has it that if you do, you'll get teleported into a dimensional plane in the Ghost Zone, never to return." Harry said.

"Thanks for the warning." Daniel said.

"We better move now and make some calls. Benjamin, think you can get some members of your former unit to help?" Harry asked.

"I can try." Benjamin said.

"Peggy think we can get a special unit as well." Harry asked, Peggy knowing what he meant.

"Definitely." Peggy replied.

"All right, let's head back to Amity Park." Harry said.

* * *

Back at the Fenton Ghost Bunker, a tied and gagged up Ida watch hopelessly as Manfred and Doctor Hollands continue to work on a machine that will soon help them on their cause and to use it on Ida. She sees the Tetrahedron in its chamber and sees the two madmen putting the ecto-ranium rock in another chamber.

'Harry, please get here soon.' Ida thought.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Battle of the Fenton Bunker

**KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thanks. :)**

 **Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12: Battle of the Fenton Bunker.

Harry, Tommy and Benjamin arrived back at Amity Park with S.S.R. agents Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa. They are still at the air strip waiting for one more person. Suddenly, one Douglas DC-3 lands at the air strip and one person came out. That person happens to be Howard Stark, the founder of Stark Industries and a close friend to Harry.

"Stark, glad you can make it." Harry said as he shakes Howard's hands.

"Anything I would do for a friend." Howard said.

"So, I guess they haven't shown up yet?" Harry asked Peggy.

"They'll come." Peggy replied.

"And Jarvis?" Harry asked.

"He can't make it, but wish us luck." Peggy replied.

"All right. Let's head for my bunker where we will meet with remaining S.S.R. agents. I'll discuss the plan once we get close." Harry said.

Everyone then got into separate vehicles and drove to the main entrance of the Fenton Ghost Bunker where there was a group of S.S.R. agents waiting for them.

"Okay, what's the plan Mr. Fenton?" an S.S.R. agent asked.

"I will head down the main ladder entrance and attack the enemy directly. Meanwhile, Carter will lead you to the back entrance and find and free any hostages while taking on the Harvesters. Leave Manfred to me." Harry said.

Harry then took out multiple cases with Fenton weapons.

"You will use the Fenton Assault Rifles and Fenton Pistols. They're very effective. You will also use the new Fenton Assault Teleporter, which sends the ghosts back to the Ghost Zone. You need to be well armed against these evil spooks." Harry said.

"Wait, all ghosts are evil?" Daniel asked.

"No, not all ghosts are evil. There was some that are good, like the one that I captured back in '45." Harry replied.

"What about me? What can I do?" Howard asked.

"Since Carter is gonna lead the S.S.R. agents from the back entrance, you will monitor the situation at the surveillance room once it get secured. You will also be armed but some S.S.R. agents will protect you." Harry said.

"Seems simple enough." Howard said.

"All right, good luck to you all and don't touch the Tetrahedron should you encounter with it." Harry said before running towards the main entrance.

"All right, you all heard the man, move!" Peggy said.

As Peggy, Howard and the rest of the S.S.R. agents starts making their way to the bunker's back entrance, Harry ran to the main entrance. He climbs down the ladder before going on the defensive stance. He noticed the first set of Harvester ghosts.

"Hey, have you all consider ghost surgery to fix your ugly faces?" Harry smirked, gaining the attention of the Harvesters.

The Harvesters screeched loudly before flying towards him. Harry pulled out two Fenton pistols and fired at them, taking them down, but gets the attention of other Harvesters. Meanwhile, another group of Harvesters were about to aid in their fellow ones when Carter, Stark and the S.S.R. agents barged in and fired their Fenton rifles at them, thus the final battle has begun. The battle gets heard by Manfred, Doctor Hollands, and a gagged up Ida.

"They're here already? But the machine isn't even ready yet!" Hollands said.

"Looks like Harry has figured out where we were located. No matter, the Harvesters will still take care of him." Manfred said.

Holland ignored Manfred and grabbed a weapon of his own.

"What are you doing?!" Manfred asked angrily.

"Gonna keep him distracted!" Hollands said before heading out of the room.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to deal with Harry myself!" Manfred said.

Meanwhile, Hollands was running through the corridors until he encounter Peggy.

"Doctor Anton Hollands. I never expected you to be here." Peggy said.

"So, Fenton bought the S.S.R. fools here, huh? No matter." Hollands said as the Harvesters appear behind him.

Before Hollands and the Harvester ghosts can attack Peggy and a few S.S.R. agents, a part of the concrete wall explodes, knocking down Hollands. Suddenly, ecto ray fire appears through the hole, taking down the Harvesters. The attackers were no other than the Howling Commandos, the elite military unit that was once led by Captain America in World War Two, all holding Fenton assault rifles.

"Whoa, it's the Howling Commandos. It's an honor to meet the unit that worked with Captain America." Benjamin said.

"You're all late." Peggy said.

"Got into ghost trouble when we arrived." Dum Dum Dugan said.

"That's understandable." Benjamin said.

"Where's Fenton?" Jim Morita asked.

"He's at another part of the bunker." Daniel said before Peggy can reply.

"Gabe, James, help Stark get to the surveillance room." Dugan ordered.

Gabe Jones and James Montgomery Falsworth helped Howard reached the surveillance room where he looks at the black and white monitor screens. Peggy turns her attention back to Hollands who was slowly getting up. The S.S.R. agents and Daniel apprehend him.

"Doctor Anton Hollands. You're now under arrest." Peggy said.

Meanwhile, Harry continues to battle against the Harvesters. He fired his assault rifle and managed to hit some of the ghosts. He then pull out a knife and stabbed one Harvester in the face before slaying its neck. Harry then slices another Harvester before grabbing his Fenton Assault Teleporter and fired at any other Harvesters, sending them back into the Ghost Zone. Harry then hears a noise. He then points his Fenton Pistol at Tommy and Benjamin, who just appeared at the hall.

"Oh, it's you guys. Is the surveillance room secure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Stark is there now." Tommy asked.

"The Howling Commandos also arrive and we rescue several S.S.R. agents and Fenton Works personnel. Sousa and Carter also arrest a Doctor Anton Hollands." Benjamin said.

"Good. Does anyone know where Ida is held at?" Harry asked.

"Stark said she's tied and gagged up at the main lab. There's a odd machine there. The Tetrahedron and Manfred are probably there too." Tommy said.

"Let me rescue Ida and handle Manfred. I said to myself that I will protect her and I'm not gonna let her down now. And I know Manfred for 8 years. Now I'm gonna bring him to justice and stop his plan. You two and the others deal with the remaining Harvesters." Harry said.

"Good luck, boss." Tommy said.

Harry then run through the bunker's corridors before finding the door that leads to the main lab. Harry opens the door slowly, as he knows that a shot from Manfred's Tetrahedron energy weapons can vaporize him, just like HYDRA's Tesseract energy weapons. Harry enters the room and he immediately sees the machine which shows the Tetrahedron in its chamber and Ida tied up and gagged. Harry runs to her and removes the gag from Ida's mouth.

"Oh, Harry. I'm glad to see you." Ida said with joy.

"Don't worry, Ida. You'll be out of this soon, and all of this will be over." Harry said as he cuts the rope, freeing Ida.

Ida immediately hugged Harry, but for a short time.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

Ida however then reply and push Harry and herself behind a fallen desk as Manfred tries to shoot a Tetrahedron energy beam at the two.

"You just never learn when to give up, do you?" Manfred asked with a smirk.

"Nope, and I'll never will." Harry said as he grabs the Fenton Trap Pack.

Harry runs towards Manfred. Manfred shoots at Harry, but he uses the trap pack at a shield since its made out of vibranium, saving him from disintegration. Harry then knocked Manfred's rifle in the process before the two gets into a fistfight. Ida however grabbed the Fenton Pistol that Harry gave her and points it to try and hit Manfred, but Harry was in the way. Harry and Manfred fought hand to hand. Manfred gave a right hook to Harry in the face before throwing him to the ground. Harry tried to get back up, but Manfred kicked him in the stomach. Manfred tried to kick again, but Harry grabbed the leg and spear him towards the device before the two fell to the ground. Manfred immediately punched Harry in the face again, but Harry retaliated by grabbing a unused rifle and striking Manfred to the face with it while Ida continues to point her pistol. Harry then put Manfred into a chokehold until he forced themselves to roll over the Tetrahedron's containment chamber, breaking the hold. The two immediately got back up. Harry gave a right hook to Manfred, but he retaliated with a powerful kick, which send Harry crashing through a table, which broke thousands of beakers and test tubes. Ida then fired her pistol, but Manfred got out of the way. He immediately pulled out his Tetrahedron energy pistol and tries to shoot at Ida, but Harry pushes her and himself towards another table, saving themselves from disintegration.

"We could have rule the world together, and Ms. Greenberg could have been a powerful queen. Yet, you have foiled my plan and fight for the world." Manfred said as he fires a Tetrahedron energy beam at Harry's hiding place, who he was eyeing the Fenton Assault Rifle that was laying next to the Fenton Trap Pack, which still contains the captured Harvester ghost. "I have seen the future, Fenton. A world ruled by me."

"Not gonna happen!" Harry said as he runs towards the rifle and trap pack.

Manfred fires Tetrahedron energy beams at Harry, but he miss. Harry immediately grabbed the rifle and presses a button on the trap pack, which releases the Harvester ghost, which screeched loudly. Manfred, fired another shot, but it hit the Harvester instead, vaporizing it. Harry then fires a single ecto ray and makes a direct hit to Manfred. The blast forces Manfred to fly back and hit the Tetrahedron's containment chamber, damaging it. The Tetrahedron falls to the ground, which on impact became brighter and release some ecto energy around the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Manfred yelled at he grabs the Tetrahedron with his bare hands, preventing his foes from reaching it.

"You shouldn't have touch that." Harry said.

Manfred however ignored Harry and look at the glowing pyramid. Suddenly, it glowed brighter and started to shoots some ecto energy around the ceiling before one final beam opens a massive ghost portal, cutting parts of the lab's walls with the exception of the door, and showing the green and black void, purple doors and windows, floating islands, and a structure that looks like a Grandfather's Clock. Harry, Manfred and Ida are the first humans to see the Ghost Zone for the first time with their own eyes. The three looked at the Ghost Zone with wide eyes seeing the world of ghosts.

"Amazing." Manfred whispered.

Manfred's amazement is soon cut short as a bright beam of ecto energy starts shooting towards the void in the Ghost Zone. The bright light consume the Tetrahedron before it starts to consume Manfred slowly and the Harvesters starts getting sucked into it. Harry realized what is happening.

"MANFRED, DROP IT!" Harry said.

"HARRY!" Ida yelled.

Manfred however ignored Harry as the light started to consume his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Manfred yelled in agony.

"OH MY GOD!" Ida said in horror.

Harry tried to save Manfred but the bright ecto beam temporarily blinds him, stopping him in the process, as Manfred continued to scream. With one final scream, the bright beam consumes all of Manfred's body before he gets sucked by the bright ecto beam and gets teleported to a far away dimension into the Ghost Zone with the Harvesters. The Tetrahedron continues to shoot the bright ecto beam before the massive portal collapses, sending a powerful shockwave and the room returns to normal. The Tetrahedron then just falls to the ground. Harry looked at the Tetrahedron before Ida said...

"Harry."

Harry ran to Ida and she embraces him.

"What happen?" Ida said.

"Like I said, you touch the Tetrahedron, you're gonna get sucked into the Ghost Zone. That's what happen to Manfred and it sucked the Harvesters out of here." Harry said.

"So, we'll never hear from him or those particular ghosts again?" Ida said.

"No more. It's over. You're safe." Harry said.

Ida however just continue to embrace Harry before starting to cry.

"It's over. Everything is gonna be okay now." Harry said as he tried to comfort Ida.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. If there's any misspellings, let me know. Please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Just the Beginning

**Well, good stories must come to an end, it's pretty sad. I hope you all enjoy this story. This story will also not have a post-credits scene. Anyway...**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: No, Manfred got teleported to another dimensional plane in the Ghost Zone, far away from the Midgardian plane. I just added Clockwork's Tower since the Tetrahedron is the artifact of Clockwork's Tower.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 13 everybody.**

Chapter 13: Just the Beginning.

Harry and Ida were being check by their colleagues. Ida was fine while Harry receive some cuts and bruises during his fight against Manfred. Nevertheless, everyone seem to be okay. Harry ordered any personnel to clean up the bunker and retrieve samples of any ectoplasm that the Harvesters left behind. Harry, Ida, Tommy, Benjamin, Daniel, Peggy and Howard were all in the living quarters as the clean up efforts goes underway.

"So, what happen to Manfred?" Tommy asked.

"Let's just say, he did something he wasn't suppose to do." Harry replied.

"He touched the Tetrahedron, didn't he?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Harry replied.

"Got sucked into a dimension in the Ghost Zone?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Harry replied.

"Won't hear or see him again?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Now what? Mr. Bauer won't face justice after all." Peggy said.

"I think getting trapped in the Ghost Zone is punishment. His pride cost him." Harry said.

"And the ghosts?" Howard asked.

"We won't have to hear from the Harvesters again, but we should always be ready for other ghost related threats." Harry replied.

Everyone then discussed what has happen. Harry then told Peggy, Daniel and Howard to make sure that anything related to the ghosts is to be kept secret. Afterwards, Harry aided Ida until she has calm down enough to go to sleep for the last time at the Fenton Ghost Bunker while Harry helps his personnel in cleaning the place and collecting samples of ectoplasm.

* * *

It's now been two weeks since the Battle of the Fenton Ghost Bunker. In the past two weeks, Ida has been able to return home, Harry goes back to his place, Benjamin has been able to go on that date with Ida and later the two becomes a couple, Izzy and Susan Greenberg thank Harry for protecting their daughter, and everything seems to return to normal at the small town of Amity Park. Right now, Harry was at the local park, dressed warmly as it is snowing and looking at his reflection at the water fountain while holding a briefcase. He was lost in his thoughts he didn't know someone was approaching him.

"Harry." Ida called.

"Ida, hey." Harry said, surprise to see her. "How are things?"

"Everything's fine." Ida said. "Listen, Harry, I never got a chance to thank you for everything you've done for me and saving me from those ghosts."

'No problem. That's what I do. Maybe someday, people will know that ghosts are indeed real and somebody, a hero, will stop them." Harry said.

"I'm looking forward to that." Ida said before noticing the case. "What's in the briefcase?"

"The Tetrahedron." Harry replied.

"Why do you have it?" Ida asked in concern.

"I'm gonna hide it, where no person or ghost will ever find it. I know a place." Harry replied.

"Good idea, but what if some powerful ghost ever finds it?" Ida asked.

"Then God help us." Harry said before changing the subject. "So, I heard you and Benjamin are a couple now."

"Yes, Benjamin is a very sweet man. I'm glad you introduce me to him." Ida said.

"Well, glad I did my part in the deal." Harry said.

"Now can you doing me a favor? Go out with my co-worker. She's still single, and she's Catholic like you." Ida said.

"Sure, a deal is a deal." Harry chuckled. "What's her name again?"

"Elizabeth. She's nice." Ida replied.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Oh, here's your pistol." Ida said as she hands Harry the Fenton Pistol.

"You can keep it." Harry said.

"Really?" Ida said.

"Sure. Let it remind you of our friendship. Well, it was pleasure doing business with you Ms. Greenberg." Harry said offering his hand to shake.

Ida however didn't shake Harry's hand. Indeed, she place her lips on his cheek, giving him a quick kiss. Ida then started to walk away before turning towards Harry and said...

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton." Ida said before leaving as Harry places his hand on his cheek before smiling and looking at Ida as she walks away.

* * *

[January, 2015]

"And that is how Harry Fenton save me and we had a good friendship afterwards. And if it wasn't for Harry, I would never have met your grandfather, Sam. That particular ghost hunting weapon means something to me." Ida Manson said, telling her story to Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker.

"Wow, that's really something. This is something I can't wait to tell my parents and Jazz." Danny said.

"Luckily, I got the whole thing on my PDA." Tucker said as he press the button to stop recording.

"Looks like Danny and I weren't the only ones that had a fake out make out." Sam said.

"What a coincidence." Danny said.

"I learn something today." Dani said.

"You know, Danny, Danielle. Your grandfather and grandmother was the main reason why I like your family. It's a shame the town, including my son and my daughter-in-law thought that your family was crazy, thinking that ghosts are real before they started to show up again and you revealed yourself, Danny. The reason I didn't step forward because Harry wanted the existence of ghosts to remain off the public." Ida said.

"It's all right, Grandma Manson. You had your reason why." Danny said.

"You know, when Harry said that people will know that ghosts are indeed real and somebody, a hero, will stop them, I never thought in my life time that it would come in the form of you, Danny, and eventually you as well Danielle. Harry would be very proud of the two you, and he would have loved you two dearly, just as I love Sam dearly." Ida said.

"We know." Danny said.

"Not to mention, you look just like him, Danny. Same to you Danielle, although you're a girl." Ida said before looking at a nearby clock. "Well, I should leave you all. Now if you may excuse me, I have a bowling match soon with the ladies. See you all later, dearies." Ida said before driving her scooter back to the elevator.

Hours later, Danny and Sam were scanning the stars at Danny's backyard, the young couple were in awe as they see shooting stars and the International Space Station passing by.

"I never thought my grandmother and your grandfather knew each other before we did." Sam said.

"Me neither. Maybe this was a step for our futures together." Danny said.

"Yeah. I mean, sure I converted to Catholicism, but imagine if my grandmother wasn't Jewish, then we wouldn't be here." Sam said.

"Well, that's how it was back in those times. But hey, at least my grandfather knew Grandma Manson." Danny said.

"It's like God had plan this all out." Sam said.

"Well, He's God. He can do anything." Danny said. "I wonder what happen to the Tetrahedron and Doctor Bauer." Danny said.

"Well, grandma said your grandfather hid the Tetrahedron so that no one, even a ghost would ever find it. And for your second question. He's gotta be dead by now." Sam replied.

"Yeah, it's been 7 decades." Danny said. "You know, I think Grandma Manson has made a form of turning point in our relationship."

"Really, how?" Sam asked.

"Think about it, had Ida haven't called my grandfather, then I'm pretty sure she would have thought Harry was crazy and that she agree with your parents and not allow you to hang out with me." Danny said.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I think your grandfather and my grandmother unknowingly did their part. I love you, and I'll be looking forward to becoming Sam Fenton when that day comes, and I know that Mr. Harry Fenton is looking after us." Sam said.

"That's a day I'll be looking forward too." Danny said before Sam and himself kissed into the starry night.

Unknowingly to Danny and Sam, Harry helping Ida, Manfred and the Harvesters disappearing into the Ghost Zone, and the Tetrahedron is just the beginning.

 **And that's the end of this story. I'm glad you enjoy it. Please, no flames on the Sam's conversation to Christianity part. Anyway, with the ending of this story, it's time to get prepared for the upcoming story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN. Be sure to check out my Deviantart and Facebook pages regarding that upcoming story and arts, as well as other story series. You can find the links at my page. Anyway, please review. :)**


End file.
